Calm Before the Storm
by Raya Hinato
Summary: Kaliek Tel'masian is a Death Knight trying to keep his darker nature at bay and find his place in living society. Valkyrae Bloodmoon is a hotheaded paladin just trying to survive with no one to teach her. Fate brought them together but this adventure will forever intertwine the lives of the two. Death Knight x Paladin
1. Chapter 1

**Calm Before the Storm**

**By Raya Hinato (originally a forum RP)  
**Warcraft belongs to Blizzard entertainment and we in no way profit from its use in this work of fiction.  
For artwork on the characters of this work please visit my profile for a link to my deviantart page.  
-

"My Lord Morgraine," The Sin'dorei said from his position currently kneeling before the commander of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, "the task is done. The Lich King has been slain, his accursed blade shattered."  
Darion looked into his soldier's frosted eyes, and showed what someone might have mistaken for the emotion of happiness.

"You have done well, my knight. I only wish I could have joined you in the battle." He laid a hand on the blonde male's shoulder, "With our former 'master' defeated, we can begin to forge our own paths. Tell me, what do you have planned for the future, Tel'masian?"  
Kaliek looked up at the Lord of Ebon Hold with a slight grin on his face, "Well, there was a certain paladin..."

Darion cocked an eyebrow at him, "You cannot be serious. Are you actually going to go back to your old Paladin ways and help train new recruits? They are our polar opposites; the Light has turned its back on you. Why do you still seek to spread it?"  
"I am serious." Kaliek told his commander. "The message of the Light is more important than the actual command of it. This one has potential within her to do much good for this world..."

Darion let out a large sigh, "So be it. You are relieved of your rank, and are free from service. You may do as you wish, you have earned that much."  
Giving human Death Knight a salute, the Sin'dorei rose to his feet "Thank you, my Lord. I shall ever be at your command, should you require my services once more."  
Free from his commitment to the Ebon Blade, Kaliek made his way to the Flight Master within Ebon Hold. "Now...let's go see what my little apprentice has been up to..."

Valkyrae stood perfectly still, only her frosted breath gave way to the fact she was a living creature. The metal plate covering her body didn't help in the rapidly dropping temperature. Despite the black blindfold plunging her into darkness she could tell it was still barely light. The hour of twilight was fast approaching; soon it would be pitch even without the cloth. Her ears flicked suddenly catching on the faintest of shuffling.

_"You are an instrument of the Light. When you open yourself to it, it shall move you in ways you never thought possible." _  
Her Master's words still rang in her head. The purpose of this was not only train reflexes of other senses but to do so in a way that the left an opening for the Light. She had to trust not only in her skills but that the Light would always protect her. Hard for one who had grown up on the street depending on no one but herself.

She could hear more now. The shuffle threw the underbrush, faint guttural growls of those long dead. The remnants of the scourge were hungry for slaughter. A faintest glow surrounded her form unbeknown to the young Paladin. Shifting her position she readied herself for the attack.

"May the Light redeem those that are lost in the darkness..." she murmured the prayer litanies under her breath finding comfort in the sacred words. She hadn't forgotten that once these monsters were people, good loving people. Her duty was to release them from the torturous enslavement Arthas had placed on them.

One of the creatures pounced, screeching as it reached for the elven woman. The paladin spun delivering a sharp right jab to the creature's jaw. The faint glow around her form seemed to sear the decayed flesh from its grayed bones; clawing at the burning flesh, the first of the creatures backed away, whimpering like a dog. The others looked on dispassionately before readying their own attack.  
"May the Light guide and keep your souls..."

Unbeknownst to Valkyrae, the blonde Death Knight watched her.  
'Hmm...her skills have undoubtedly improved.' Kaliek thought to himself as he watched her fight off the mindless scourge, 'She definitely has the potential to become quite powerful, all she needs to do is improve her focus.'

He continued to watch as Valkyrae dispatched wave after wave of scourge soldiers.  
'I wonder if she is ready for something a bit stronger,' a slow grin formed on his face.  
Kaliek then put on his helmet, so as to hide his face, and jumped down from his perch on one of the withered trees.

They paused, hearing the plated crunch, both paladin and scourge, something very dangerous had entered the clearing. Valk could hear the creatures shuffle, clearly uncertain about this newcomer. Whatever it was, it's mere presence scared even them. Reaching up she slipped the blindfold off.

At first she didn't see him, his dark armor blending perfectly with the darkness looming in on them. Until he opened his eyes. The frosty glow of the Death Knight met Fel green of the Paladin.

_"We are not like the Forsaken. Death Knights continuously fight the unquenchable hunger for slaughter. When we give in, does not matter who we face friend of foe, all will fall beneath our rune-blades."_ _The look on her Master's face as he told her, so cold. If that wasn't enough all she had to do was look at the slowly stiffing corpses the littered the ground around him. They weren't merely slain, they were butchered. She silently thanked her Master's levelheadedness for choosing to clear a Den of Demons instead of a town. __  
_  
'I can't take the chance of assuming he is with the Horde.'  
Shifting her stance the Paladin withdrew the blade from her back before consecration the area. A not so subtle warning to the Knight.

The Death Knight slowly approached Valkyrae, unphased by the presence of her consecration.  
Slowly drawing his own blade he begins to channel unholy energies to surround the red-haired paladin, preparing to Death Grip her out of her consecration.

The only warning the Knight received was the narrowing of the woman's eyes before she muttered the prayer. The pray of Hammer of Justice could be quite effective when fighting a stronger opponent; giving the less experienced Paladin the chance to under his guard.

Valk really didn't have a choice, if the knight was stunned she would have to leave the consecrated battlefield to get close enough to strike or she would be pulled away anyway.  
She jumped forward, bringing her blade up to swipe the area where helmet met chest plate, her sword glowing brightly as the light surrounded it. Pivoting on foot she turned dropping down at the last minute to try and knock the Knight off balance.

The Death Knight managed to dodge Valk's attack, and let out a menacing laugh. Thrusting his sword into the air, the chill in night air became biting as he began to channel the dark energy into the ground. The corpses the paladin had already slain twitched, pulling back together but they were not alone. New ghouls clawed their way up from the forest floor.  
"Kill" he said, in a voice which would chill a person to the bone, and pointed his minions towards the paladin. The undead eyed the woman, their guttural growls becoming louder as they surrounded her.

The paladin backed away slowly into the faintly glowing area. Green eyes flicked back and forth assessing the situation. One hand went to the tome hanging from her belt, whispered words barely heard over the growls of the ghouls. One of the seals faded on her armor, warm glow flooding another instead.

"Well...I don't have all Light damned night. Come on!"  
The first wave pounced paying no real mind to the paladin's consecrated field, only to be blown back by her Holy wrath. One swiped at her exposed side only to be met with an exorcism spell. The rest, along with those recovered from her wrath growled, snapping their jaws as they moved in closer, watching for any clue to her next trick.

Valk let them move in slowly positioning herself. Once the beasts were close enough for her to smell their fetid breath did she allow herself the faintest smile. The glow around her sword intensified before she spun unleashing the divine storm.

The Death Knight watched dispassionately as the paladin slaughtered his minions.  
'She has certainly grown stronger...' He thought to himself, 'Time to really test her.'  
"Impressive work, paladin. You managed to destroy mindless rotting carcasses. You should feel so proud of yourself." He said, mockingly clapping his hands for her.

"Now for a true challenge..."  
The moisture trapped under the canopy of trees started to solidify becoming snow. The white flakes distracted her enough from noticing what was under her.

Valk gasped as the cold chains wrapped around her, effectively imprisoning her in place. She shifted as much as she could, trying to break free. She paused for the briefest of seconds looking up at the knight, her face a clear reflection of the stubborn redhead. The faint glow surrounding the paladin took on a reddish hue.

A once experienced Paladin like Kaliek would be able to tell the sign of Hand of Freedom. A very clever and at this point very useful trick when getting out of a bind. The moment the chains broke she ran headlong at him, only to change momentum before she got within striking distance. Pivoting she tried to get to his side throwing a Judgment at the lesser reinforced armor.

The holy energy hit the Death Knight, causing him to stumble back a few steps.  
"Clever girl..." he growled. Secretly, he had hoped she would figure out to use her Hand of Freedom to break her from the binding chains. Now he will have to test her in another aspect...  
"Let us see how you can handle this!"  
The Death Knight then launched an Outbreak attack at the paladin, a putrid cloud of filth and disease making its way towards the woman, in an attempt to inflict her.

Valk threw up an arm, trying to shield herself from some of the blast. Her body glowed brighter as the Light bestowed its Divine protection. Despite her bracing the Paladin was still blown back a few feet by the hit. While the Light had blocked some of the damaging diseases, not all failed to hit their mark. She could feel the burning inside her as the Blood Plague worked its way through her system; letting out a bloody cough she tried to regain her composure.

She faltered, her head swimming, limbs feeling like lead weights.  
'FOCUS!' she berated herself. Summoning the aura inward she imagined the warm glow of the light cleansing the foreign diseases from her frame, though they had already done considerable damage.  
Once finished she looked over the dark plated Knight. This was no scourge lackey. No, that hit was far too strong for just some grunt. This was one of the more powerful beings, a Lieutenant of their dark Knighthood at the very least.

'Impressive,' He thought to himself. 'She managed to shield herself from the majority of the attack and cleanse herself of the rest.'  
"Time to up the ante..." he whispered.  
He held his sword up and rushed at the paladin, attempting to attack her head on. He needed to test her against the full force of a frontal assault.

Valk had to admit...her Master may have rubbed off on her a bit. ...More then a bit. The hot headed woman was actually starting to enjoy the back and forth power struggle. But she knew that the fight had to end sooner rather than later, the Knights undead body could go for far longer without tiring whilst her mortal body was starting to ache.

'He's much larger then I and could probably overpower me.' she braced herself for his onslaught, bringing her blade up to parry. At the last minute she maneuvered to twist out of the way, hopefully letting the Knight's momentum propel him past her. Her hand snaked out where she had hit before, the glowing gauntlet ready to give him a nice jolt of exorcism.

"It won't be that easy, Paladin!" the Death Knight yelled. Then in a flash he surrounded himself with the green glow of his Anti Magic Shell to absorb the magical energies of the Exorcism. His shell shattered with the holy blast, absorbing most of the Light. Countering her magical attack, he swung his sword and connected it with hers.  
"You are quite skillful! But you won't last much longer. I can already see you are beginning to tire!"

"Maybe but I have enough strength left to deliver your soul where it belongs." She growled. Valk could feel her footing giving way as her opponent pushed her back. This struggling match was only tiring her more. Time for a little more Valk flare.  
Lowering her center of gravity she waited for the opportunity to strike.  
'NOW!' she dropped one shoulder letting her blade angle away as she stepped to the side. She brought her elbow across, attempting to smash into his helm; however the Death Knight quickly recovered his balance, avoiding getting hit by the "surprise" attack. After their time together he had come to recognize her usual street brawling tactics, predicting her had been easy. Raising his hand up toward the paladin, he unleashed the dark purple energy, watching as it encircled her throat pulling tight.  
"This fight is over, you cannot win..." he growled.

Valk gasped for what little breath she could muster, the incorporeal hands cutting of her airways. She could feel the burning in her chest as her lungs demanded oxygen.  
Her sword slipped from numb fingers as she too fell to her knees. Defiant eyes glared up at the Knight, such a stubborn girl. Even as life slowly slipped from her she still resisted in some small way.

Watching as the paladin began to loose consciousness the Death Knight suddenly released her from his grasp.  
"You have grown, but still have much to learn." He said, as the blonde male removed his helmet, his voice not quite the chilling sound it was earlier, "You could have escaped that attack with a Divine Shield. I'm sorry I had to put you through that, but if you had known it was me you would have held back in your attacks, even if it was on a subconscious level. I had to make sure it was as real as it could be."

Kal sat next to her, as she lay on the ground panting. Valk coughed a few times, before taking great lung fulls of air. Sweet, fresh, Light blessed air. Her hands shook slightly as her body recovered from its near suffocation. The paladin kept her head bowed, letting her scarlet hair hide her face.

"Here." He offered her a flask of water, "Drink, it will help you to recover. You really did do well back there, but killing the low ranked troopers of the scourge does not account for much. Most of them are reanimated once more. It is the higher ranked ones like the generals that you need learn to best."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "When you reach Northrend, you will face many Death Knights, with abilities similar to my own. They will still be loyal to the Scourge, and will not hold back like I did. You need to improve more if you are to survive there."

Swiping the canteen from his grasp she took tentative sips letting the cool water wash away some of the ache. Pausing a moment, she calmly screwed the lid back on, setting it aside…..right before she sharply turned swinging her right fist at him. Kaliek made no effort to dodge the swing, taking it right to the face.  
"Next time you want to teach me a lesson, you don't have to actually make me see my ancestors to prove it! Go track down a rabbit if you are feeling sadistic Kaliek." she croaked.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but it needed to be done. You had to know what you will face in your future. This had nothing to do with my 'addiction'." He brushed Valk's scarlet hair away from her face, tucking it behind a slender ear. "You have great potential, Valkyrae; you just need to learn how to tap into it."  
Sighing, he stood. "I would never do anything that would actually put your life in danger. Not once was there any actual threat of you dying, be it by me or the other undead you have been fighting. I do my best to look after, and watch over, you. Someday, however, I may no longer be here to do that. You need to learn to fend for yourself."

With the hit Valk had made her peace with her Master. She'd never been one to hold grudges after making her point. Useless to stir up old feelings, especially her bruised pride. Taking another swig from the canteen she rolled her shoulder relieving some of the tension that had knotted there.  
"I know why you did it. But I also know we all got to go sometime, whether it's your training or some dirt elf, I don't really care. Though..."  
She trailed off a second looking her reflection in the scarred metal of the container.  
"I would think it would be lonely for you, your kind. Unless someone actually kills you, you could in theory live an abnormally long life. Everyone you knew would be gone and you would still be here."

Valk studied the male's back for any sign of his reaction, but as usual reading Kaliek was like trying to read draconic. Just wasn't going to happen. It was about then her stomach decided to intervene. While the Death Knight didn't need food per say his little apprentice did. Grinning sheepishly up at him she took the offered hand letting him help her up.  
"Any chance of an Inn tonight? No offense to our camp and all, but bathing in the river...with ghouls...and Light only knows what else if not fun after day 5."

Kaliek let a slight grin spread across his face.  
"Sure. There is a small town not too far from here, I'm sure there will be an inn there that we can stay at."  
He studied her for a moment, a look of concern on his face, before regaining his composure. "I try not to think about how long I will 'live' for. The thought of watching everyone that I get close to age while I stay the same...it is something I shall have to deal with when the time arises. For now we have more important matters to handle."

He then let out a sharp whistle calling his trusty death charger, Bloodbane. Mounting on its back he took out his map, studying it. "If we go south for about an hour or two, we should reach the town. I'm actually looking forward to a hot meal." He didn't need to eat, in all honesty. However, the death knight still enjoyed the feel and taste of foods once and a while, albeit dulled due to his sense of taste not being quite what it used to be.

Valk rolled her eyes as she mounted her own charger. Only Master Kal would call an hour of travel threw underbrush and darkness 'not to far.'  
"Hearty stew, fresh baked bread and dare I hope some Dalaran Sharp cheese." Now that she was older, out of the streets of Silvermoon, Valk may have developed a taste for better foods...just a bit...  
"Then I can finally get out of this plate...I think that hit I took last week dented the back plate. It's becoming harder to pivot to the left. Does the map say if they have a blacksmith? Maybe he will let me hammer it out."  
Valk kept up her one sided chatter nearly the whole way there, sometimes talking others humming songs she picked up from the inns. She had grown used to the Death Knight's monosyllabic responses and paid his behavior no mind.

As they drew closer to the town, Kaliek took a good look at it.  
"Seems like they do have a Blacksmith," he pointed to a large stone and mortar building with smoke billowing out of it, "Go on and get your armor fixed up. I will go to the Inn and see about securing us somewhere to stay."

As Kaliek walked to the Inn, he noticed people staring at him. The death knight had grown used to the strange looks people would give him when he went to these smaller towns. They were still unused to seeing former servants of the Lich King walking amongst them. As he walked by a few houses, the residents would run inside and close their doors, locking with an audible click.

Entering the Inn, he looked around and sized it up. 'Seems like a rather nice place,' he thought to himself, walking up to the Inn keeper, who was visibly nervous with Kaliek's presence.  
"Greetings, Innkeeper. My companion and I would like to rent some of your rooms for the night. Do you happen to have anything available?" Kaliek asked him.

"J..j...just one room...10 gold per n...night." the Innkeeper said, stuttering.

"I see.." Kaliek fiddled with his sack and pulled out a small pouch of gold, "Here, take 50 gold for your troubles. Please, relax. I mean no harm to you or the people of this town. I understand that we Death Knights were formerly with the Lich King, but remember that ones like myself were also loyal soldiers of the Horde. Now, my companion is a young Blood Elf with fiery red hair. If you see her, would you please direct her to the room?"

After FINALLY convincing the Orc she was serious Valk arranged to come back in the morning before the day's work started.  
'Stupid Orc thinks just because I'm an Elf I apparently can't handle hot metal. My people were crafting the best mail when his were in loin cloths!'  
She marched her way to the inn, stiff backed, green eyes narrowed. Just wasn't ending up her day. Slender ears twitched picking up the hushed whispers of the townsfolk. They were all discussing 'evil' that had come riding, other speculated things that made even her blush. The paladin had to inwardly sigh, Master Kal was pretty rough on the surface but he wasn't what these people whispered. But it would take many years for the people to gain enough trust to actually give her master a chance.

Once inside the Inn the keeper immediately saw her to her room. The sweating man looked like was going to have a panic attack at the sight of his own shadow.  
'Yo...your c..companion already had a bbath drawn up for you miss. It's a..It's a w..w..."  
Valk just merely nodded brushing past him into her room. She really didn't have the energy to deal with the innkeeper. Not when a hot bath waited!

She barely spared a glance to the rest of the room as she made her way to the alcove housing the wash tub; throwing her pack somewhere near the bed.  
"Thank the Light! I must have three layers of dust on me."  
Twisting with practiced ease she unlatched the plate setting each piece in order. Those needing repaired were off to the side waiting for tomorrow.

Sighing she sank into the warm water letting it ease her tired body as she lazily washed the grime out of her scarlet hair.  
'I wonder if Master Kal got the chargers stables ok?'  
Sometimes the otherworldly death charger tended to make the other mounts nervous. If the stable wasn't big enough to put Blood away from the rest they could be in for a long night of neighing horses. And knowing Blood he would nip at the others just for amusement.

'Or if the villagers are still out there staring at him.' Her face flushed remembering the words of some of the more brazen villagers. Master Kal was fairly handsome but she was just his apprentice nothing more. All he saw her as was a paladin with some potential nothing more, and he was just the man who took her off the streets. Just gratitude right?

Shaking her head the paladin stood, the water had grown cold some time ago. She should get dressed and see if her Master had eaten yet. Throwing the towel left for her over her head she tried to get the excess water out of her ear. Growling she realized in her haste she had left her civilian clothes in her pack.

Navigating the piles of metal she rounded the corner to the main room only to bump into a very hard wall...or in her case, chest. Pulling the towel back she slowly looked up, blush spreading across her face, only to meet the glowing icy blue she had grown used to.  
"Uhh Master Kal...wha..what are you doing in my room?"

For a moment Kaliek simply stared at the elf before him, she was more beautiful than he had previously thought. He quickly regained his senses and turned around to offer her some privacy.  
"I'm sorry to just walk in like that. There was only one room available, we are going to have to share. You can have the bed, I'm fine sleeping on the chair, what little sleep I'll require anyway." he said, sounding slightly shaken. "I had to go make sure Blood would play nice with the other horses, he seems to be willing to behave for the night."  
It was at this moment he realized that the still naked woman would need some privacy to get dressed.

"Umm...I'll go down and get us something to eat."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief he realized that he did, indeed, feel something for this elf. She reminded him so much of the woman he had married in his former life, and was easily one of the most beautiful he had ever met.  
Taking a moment to regain his composure the male went downstairs to see what he could get them for dinner.

"Wonder what is up with him?" Valk mused throwing the towel back into the alcove. Sin'dorei weren't known for their modesty. They were a people fascinated with flesh and proud to show it off.  
Shaking her robe out, she held it up. The only thing she could afford on her modest salary of monster bounties. Despite its low cut the dress would be considered modest in Silvermoon. She shrugged, pulling the soft material over her head. Might as well hurry and get downstairs before the rest of the patrons got the best grub.

Wasn't hard to find her Master...considering the rest of the patrons were sitting as far away from him as possible.  
"Tough crowd tonight eh?" she asked sliding into a chair across from him. The smaller outlying towns always were a bit slow of the socialization. Eyeing her master for a moment, the redhead leaned over the table to place a hand on his forehead.  
"Are you feeling alright Master Kal? You are acting strangely."

She really couldn't tell what odd would be for someone in his condition. To her he just felt cool. Pulling back she shook her head, not like she could heal him anyway if he did somehow get ill.  
"What did you end up getting? For dinner I mean."

He looked up at Valk for a moment, before replying.

"I got some Kodo Steaks. I felt like something red and juicy..." He said, pointing at his plate. "I guess some good comes from being with someone like me, we get to eat in peace." He looked around the room at all of the frightened patrons.

"Well if they don't want to be friendly it's their loss." She quipped narrowing her eyes out at some of the onlookers.

"Oh, and I tipped the cook generously to prepare you something special. He said it may take a little bit, but it should be worthwhile."

Looking into her eyes he once again found himself thinking about that moment up in the bedroom. Did she realize that he was developing feelings for her? He cleared his throat to regain his self-control.

"So, how did things go with the blacksmith? Well I hope...these Orcs can be a bit hard to work with, but they are top notch metal workers. They just have no clue about the aesthetics of things." He chuckled a bit. "Quality over fashion, I suppose."

Valk snorted, tossing her still damp hair over her shoulder.  
"I ain't letting that brute touch my armor. I didn't spend weeks forging it for him to ruin it. I managed to persuade him to let me come by tomorrow morning and work it myself."  
Despite being better with gems Valk learned fairly early on their time together that she wasn't half bad blacksmith. She had nearly begged Master Kal's ear off asking to see his collection of plans. Her stuff was still pretty simplistic but functional versions of his original designs. She only had to edit them slightly to accommodate her slighter form.

She paused catching a whiff of something delicious. Sitting straighter the redhead waited for the bar maid to place the plates. She blinked looking over the fair.  
"Master Kal...how did you...they shouldn't even have this stuff..."  
A small cup of lobster stew sat to the side, looking rich and creamy along with a plate spicy talbuk with stewed vegetables and last but not least, a nice warm mug of spiced apple cider.

Valk had never heard of the drink past the Winterveil festival and talbuk were only native to Nagrand. How in the world did he manage to pull this out of his hat.  
"Th..thank you Master Kal!" She sat astonished just staring at her meal.

Kal merely smiled as he watched her enjoy her meal. He knew she deserved it; the girl worked really hard these last few weeks and has earned this respite.  
"It's no big deal, really. All I had to do was toss some gold their way. The cook, oddly enough, wasn't afraid of me at all. I guess he has met some of my kind before." He smirked a bit. "If you would like, I will assist you with your armor repairs. It may speed things up in the morning..."

He sat back in his chair, relaxing for the first time in what felt like years, and just stared at her. She was still so innocent, even after everything she has been through. She had a resolve that not many else had.  
"Please, enjoy the meal. You have earned it. I'm going to go ahead and take care of a few things, before heading to the room for the night. Don't worry; no one is going to get hurt." He laughed.

"Make sure you rest up tonight, tomorrow we set out for some more training. We need to prepare you for your journey to Northrend." With that he stood up and headed out the door. He seemed to be fiddling with something in his hands...

"Try to go easy on them. They are mostly farmers after all." she said popping a bite of the dinner in her mouth. Didn't usually matter if Kal wasn't looking for a fight, one always seemed to find him. Foolhardy kids and adventurers wanting to destroy anything with the scourge taint.

Finished with her meal she sat for a few moments enjoying the full feeling. On the road they primarily ate dried meats, maybe some bread if they could find some. Having the fresh meal was a delightful treat. So maybe this day hadn't been so bad...that is until she felt the arm slide around her shoulder. She only had one problem with Argent territory. Neutral EVERYTHING; which meant this foolish human thought he could get away with the slight.  
She couldn't understand all of what he said, she hadn't been socialized to common when her people were still allied with them but she caught a few words. Seems the humans still believed her people were of the lose variety.  
'Oh Master Kal is going rip me a new one for this...but then again the human DID ask for it...'

Valk brushed her hand across her shoulder as if getting the perceived dirt from the human off. She had to admit, she was proud of herself letting the man go after a few good hits. Maybe the lesser creature would learn to have some manners.  
'Ironic...Master Kal promises to stay out of trouble and here I am getting into the fist fight. I think it's time for me to go bed before I get into anymore shit.'  
Blowing her bangs out of her face she climbed into bed, blowing out the candle. Her master wouldn't need the light anyway to see in the darkened room.

Hugging a pillow to her the paladin _tried_to get some sleep. There had been times when she had watched her Master sleep. Honestly it was the only time she COULD read his face. He would furrow his brow slightly, frown tugging at his lips as he fitfully relived something. What that was she couldn't say. But she had always pulled her blanket closer, cuddling up against him. The warmth always seemed a bit soothing to him as his fitful tossing would cease.

That was precisely Valk's problem this night. The blankets nearly kicked off the bed, one pillow thrown only Light knows where and in the middle of the mayhem lay the curled up girl still clutching the other pillow.

Kal silently slipped into the bedroom, as to not disturb Valk in her sleep.  
The death knight saw her sprawled out on the bed, covers hardly even on her; he pulled them back over her, so that she would be warm...at least until she kicked them off again.

Taking his plate armor off, Kal took his seat in the chair next to the bed. It was fairly comfortable, actually. The upholstery was fairly soft, and he found himself able to relax in it. He sat unnaturally still for a few moments before he pulled what looked to be a small sliver of metal from inside his shirt. For the briefest of moments, he could have sworn he saw it glow...no that was impossible. This shard was rendered inert and no longer carried its formerly dark taint. Slipping the shard back into the small container on his necklace he allowed himself to drift off to sleep...however full of nightmares it would be.

Valk didn't know how long she had been asleep when she jerked awake. The blankets had been kicked off sometime again, leaving her shivering from more then just the nightmares. She looked around the darkened room, seeming to visibly relax when she saw the sleeping death knight.

'He's sleeping without a blanket again.' She had to shake her head. It was getting to be the winter season and the air had a frosty bite to it. Yet still her master was slept without even the protection of a long shirt.

As quietly as the paladin could muster, she climbed off the bed swiping the blanket off the floor. She paused about to spread it over him when she realized.  
'What use is a blanket when your body produces no warmth? Stupid Innkeeper not even bringing two.'  
Either way one of them was going end up cold.

Her shoulder sagged as she looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Green eyes seemed to be riddling something out.  
'Fuck it. Do it before you lose your nerve.'  
She wasn't even sure herself where the hair brained idea came from. Maybe her tired brain was just being stupid but the paladin sighed lowering herself onto his lap, throwing the blanket around them both as she eased her head on his cool shoulder. Checking to see if she had awoken him she settled in to go back to sleep.  
'Well at least this way we will both be warm..'


	2. Chapter 2

**Calm Before the Storm  
By Raya Hinato (originally a forum RP)  
**Warcraft belongs to Blizzard entertainment and we in no way profit from its use in this work of fiction.  
-

_The red headed Paladin walked slowly down the road, keeping a vigilant eye on the forest enclosing her. Her Argent tabard stood stark and proud, marking her as one of the many recruits helping to return the Plaguelands back to their former glory. But it was her mail armor that spoke that most. Only untrained Paladin recruits wore mail, usually those that had not yet apprenticed under a more experienced Master. _

_It was probably that inexperience that caused her to miss the tracks in the more loamy soil but she didn't miss the sound. Nearby was a small farm, one of the few that had been rebuilt in hopes of turning the soil into something habitable. Carts of seed and supplies were still outside the barn but no light flickered in the windows of the house. Stepping off the road she made her way to the cabin to investigate. At first everything looked normal, abandoned. Perhaps some foxes had gotten into some crate of food stuffs. _

_The red head was about to turn back to the road, her only warning the shadow that descended over her. The chain shot out, wrapping around her throat before jerking her off her feet to land in the dirt behind her. Surprised by the attack and still reeling from the fall she barely registered the abomination towering above her. The disgusting creature was dragging not only the chain wrapped around her but it's innards as well. Ichor dripped from its open stomach and stitches, looking like an over stuffed sausage. Pulling at the slack she unwound the chain just in time as the scourge creature picked up one meaty foot bringing it down on her midsection. She cried out as the creature stomped once, twice, on the third time an audible snap resounded threw the farm. The Paladin opened her mouth to scream but was cut off as blood flooded her mouth causing her to cough. _

_The abomination paused, head tilted as if confused by change in its new 'toy.' Deciding to continue its gruesome game it again picked up its foot. The Paladin's eyes widened hand going for the short sword at her hip. She had only enough time to draw it as the creature brought the fleshy mallet down upon her again. This time it was the creature who bellowed, teetering backward as it tried to dislodge the sword from its limb. _

_The paladin rolled out of the way, arm wrapped around her injuries. She tried to rise but fell to a knee, her other arm steadying her. Flinging the metal poker away the abomination yet again faced her with a roar. It made lumbering steps toward, fully intending to finish the girl off. Suddenly icy chains burst forth from the ground wrapping around the scourge construct. It bellowed in anger desperately struggling to get away then in the next instance the creature's head was rolling along the ground. The gigantic body swayed before falling back, splashing the earth with more ichor and innards. The dark plated newcomer sheathed his rune axe on his back moving slowly to the injured Paladin, who was stubbornly trying to rise and meet him head on. Probably thought him a new threat. _

_"Calm yourself, I won't hurt you Paladin." He said slipping his helm off to reveal the Death Knight was a Sin'dorei. "I am Kaliek Tel'masian of the Ebon Blade. I would just like to get you back to Light's Hope if you will let me." He held out his hand, talking in soft tones as if to a frightened animal. _

Kal awoke in the early morning to find Valk nowhere to be seen, and a blanket on him. He could recall a vivid dream about how he met his stubborn apprentice but the dream seem to change to her sleeping close to him, it seemed so real. He actually enjoyed the thought, it almost made him feel...safe and warm. Something the death knight had not felt since he was risen...  
Getting up from his chair, he made the bed up and went downstairs. On his way out of the inn he tossed the Inn Keeper another 10 gold tip for the troubles caused by his presence.  
"Now where did that girl run off to?..." He muttered to himself, as he started to look around the city. "Probably to the Blacksmith..." he said as he remembered about her damaged armor. "Guess that gives me a little bit of free time."

Kal took out his map and began to plan their next trip; Valk was prepared enough for a decent challenge. There was a scourge stronghold not far from their current location; formerly an Alliance stronghold, but was overrun during the last scourge invasion.  
"This should be fun, probably some high ranking scourge in there. It would be great practice for her." he thought out loud. With luck after this training exercise she would be prepared for her journey to Northrend. Even with the Lich King 'dead', the Scourge was still quite active there. Former Generals of the Lich King were still raising powerful new scourge to fight for their armies.

The male put his map away, making his way to the stables to check on Blood. The charger seemed restless.

"It's okay, boy. We will see some action soon." He comforted the horse, placing his hand on its head. "Just behave a little bit longer. We will be heading out before long."

The sound of hammering and oddly enough singing, started quite early at the Blacksmith's. Valk's face was smudged with soot causing her to momentarily stop to wipe her goggles on her apron. Her hair, even tied back out of the way, still clung to her bare arms in wild strands. The sleeveless tee shirt helped when dealing with molten metal.

Taking the tongs from the ledge she pulled the red glowing plate from the coals. Now was the fun part. She sang to her herself to keep the beats steady, tap tap beat tap tap beat.  
_"Nagohema Anatah Anache mowagan. Asto're da shan're. Turus Fulo Il'amare, A'Talah Adore. Isera'duna..." __  
_  
Pausing to inspect her work she pushed her goggles up, nodding her approval. The molten metal gave an angry hiss as she dumped it into the water barrel, forgotten for the moment. Looking around she spied the left over slivers from her work, too small to be of any use for armor.  
'Hmm maybe I would make something with them. I think I still have a few settings and gems left.'

Kaliek made his way to the town's general store to pick up some supplies for the journey ahead. Looking around the shelves he picked up some dried rations and clean water.  
His mind kept drifting to the dream he had last night. Having her so close to him like that, it felt so real...so right. He shook off the feelings and continued to shop around. Oddly enough the store owner did not seem afraid of his presence. Perhaps he has dealt with his kind before?  
"Maybe a little something special for the trip," Kal thought to himself.

He picked out some small pouches of coffee beans that Valk would be sure to love, as well as a few healing potions just in case of an emergency.  
"How I loathe these things, they taste like the wrong end of a Kodo. But they do their job..." Kal thought out loud as he held one of the potions in his hand.  
He paid the shop keeper and made his way to the blacksmith to check on Valk

Valk was putting the final touches of the hand crafted piece. Working the dark metal into the proper shape, cutting the gem, etching the intricate symbols, all that was easy. The hard part had been making it look exactly as she wanted. While the object in question was always around, she never dared get close enough to inspect it thoroughly.

'I think this will do.' she said lifting the piece to the sunlight. The cut diamond reflected the rays perfectly looking as if it glowed from an inner source. A faint smile spread across her face as she stood from the worktable, going to the rack holding her now dried armor. Wiping the soot from her face and arms she donned first her leather under armor before strapping on the plated pieces.

She almost didn't hear him approach over the roar of the forges and beating metal. He was probably making noise on purpose, nothing worse then being startled with hot metal everywhere.  
"Good Morning Master Kal. Did you sleep well?" she asked making the final adjustments.  
"Oh, I made you something with the left over materials." Wasting no time she stepped up to him reaching up to rearrange his cloak, tucking here, folding there until she was pleased with the results.

Stepping back she surveyed her results with a tilt of the head before nodding.  
"Not to bad, considering I never saw either weapon up close."  
The cloak pin was treated titanium making the tiny crossed replicas of the Ashbringer and his Shadowmourne appear with a dark silver luster. Using cobalt dust as an inlay gave the runes their blue color, casting a nice glow on the cut diamond. Cutting the diamond had been tricky instead of the usual round cut the paladin had managed to shape it into the symbol of the light keeping the pointed rays intact while making sure it would reflect properly.  
"Now no one can say the Light isn't with you." She patted his chest plate, good-natured smile on her face at the joke, before trying to brush past him. Her charger had probably growing restless, eager for a good run.

Kal looked down at the pin that Valk had crafted for him. She really was quite skilled at things like this.  
He let out a smile, "Thank you, Valk. You recreated the weapons with great detail. And it is for the best you never get too close to my axe. Though I can control it, it would drive someone who is unprepared crazy. Honestly, though, it tells me it likes you. Take that how you will." He let out a small chuckle. Kal handed her the reigns to her Charger, which he had lead from the stables. "Here, I brought him from the stables for you. It's funny how well he and Blood get along."

"Uhh well I hope it's the friendly like and not the meal like. I like it too as long as it doesn't bite." She joked patting her charger's flank.  
Her charger snorted pressing his nose to her cheek.  
"Don't worry boy I love you too, you jealous thing. I think he is ready to go."

Mounting his own Charger, Kal waited for Valk to do the same before tossing her a sack with supplies.  
"Come, I have prepared us a new destination. About 5 hours south of here is an old Alliance fortification that fell to the scourge quite some time ago. There should be some higher ranked scourge present that would provide an excellent source of training. This is going to be one of your more dangerous encounters, so I will stay close by just in case things go bad. There should be enough food in there for you. I also got you some fresh water and healing potions. Try only to use the potions in an emergency, they are expensive." He didn't tell her about the coffee beans he had also put into her bag. The death knight figured they would make a nice surprise for the girl.

She mounted her charger, before looking for the fort on her own map. All that showed was barren land dotted with a few groves of trees.  
"You said 5 hours? I am not seeing anything there on the map. How do you know it's there?"

Kal looked at Valk, his face reflecting the serious tone in his voice. "Because...I was there when it fell. Back before I died."  
For whatever reason the death knight decided to pass the time of their journey by opening up to Valk a bit, about what had happened...  
"It was back when I had assisted the Argent Dawn..."

_When Kaliek woke, his small camp fire had burned itself into ash, only a few small cinders remained smoldering. Packing his tent, he continued on his trip through what was once the Kingdom of Lordearon. The young Paladin's presence had been requested at Light's Hope Chapel, for what reason he did not know.  
He gave his trusty charger, Brave, a pat before mounting. "Good boy...let us get this trip over with. The stench of the undead covers this place. It isn't much further to the Chapel. Hopefully the Argent Dawn will explain the sudden request once I get there..."_

_Kaliek rode for what felt like hours, before finally he could see the chapel in the distance. Giving Brave a kick, he had the stallion gallop full paced for the final stretch of the journey. Upon entering the area of the chapel, he was immediately flagged down by a red haired Dwarf._  
_"Ah, laddeh, you mus' be the one they request'd from Silvermoon." He said looking up at Kal. "Ah, excuse me Lad, how awful rude of me not ta introduce meself.. Ah'm Ramick Brightbeard," The stout dwarf_

_gave a bow, "Ah'm a paladin from Ironforge. Though ah think ye might've guessed the ladder part for yeself, what wit meh bein a this handsome and all!" The dwarf laughed heartily.  
_

_"Greetings Sir Ramick, I am Kaliek Tel'masian," Kal said as he dismounted his Charger. "Might there be a place I can stow my steed around here?"  
"Aye, lad. Right o'er there," Ramick said, pointing to a group of various mounts gathered on the side of the chapel. "Ye be the last one that we were waitin' on. Tie up yer horse and meet meh inside." The dwarf then turned and walked into the chapel._

_Kal proceeded to tie up Brave and made his way into the Chapel proper. Inside he was greeted by various priest and paladins all from various races of Azeroth, Alliance and Horde alike. He was told to take a seat next to Ramick at the large table that was inside, as the one who appeared to be the one in charge got up to speak._

_"Greetings. My name, to those who do not know, is Matthew Gyram. I have called you all here because the Scourge in the area have become more active as of late. They seem to be building forces, for what reasons we do not know. Currently, we hold most of the land but if they are able to amass enough troops we might not be able to hold." He reported, as he paced back and force in front of the rest._

_Matthew took out a map and pointed out a few locations on it. "We have battlements set here, here, and here," he explained, "these will be our first lines of defense. Just behind this one here," he said pointing to one of the locations, "there is a Human fort set up. This will be our primary staging area." Matthew began to walk around the table, "I have summoned Paladins from every race on Azeroth to assist us. I understand a lot of you here are not proper members of the Argent Dawn; however your duty as a Paladin requires that you assist in stopping the Scourge. If they overrun the Alliance here, they will quickly turn and descend onto the Ruins of Lordaeron. We both have much at stake."_

_Matthew took his seat once more, "We set out in 3 days. Prepare yourselves by then. You are all dismissed."_  
_The various paladins and priests got up and left the room, Ramick and Kaliek stayed behind a moment. "Lad, ye be the first of yer kind I have seen as one of us Paladins. T'would be interestin' te see ye in action. Let us go out back and spar, the trainin' would do us much good."_

_Kaliek simply nodded and followed Ramick out behind the Chapel. In all honesty, Kal hadn't been a Paladin for very long. He was still considered young and inexperienced by most standards. He did, however, show natural talent. Unsheathing his sword, he prepared for the duel._

_"Ahh, ah see ye be one o' them two hander paladins. Not that there's anythin' wrong wit that. Ah jus prefer ah sword an board." Ramick then took his shield and hammer out from their place on his back. "Ah'm ready when you are…."_

_Kal took the first swing, going for a basic Crusader Strike, Ramick blocked it with his shield with ease. "Ye be needn' ta try better than that, lad!" Ramick then countered Kal with his own strike, landing on Kal's shoulder. "It's not all abea a good offence, lad. Ye need a good defense as well!"_

_Kal then charged at Ramick and let loose a Divine Storm, rather recklessly. Ramick managed to dodge the blow. Kal was visibly drained from the attack, "Ye shouldn' be usin' all yer energy like that. Ye can hardly handle tha' attack. Best ye' avoid usin' it until ye master it!"_

_And so the sparring continued. Usually involving Ramick having the upper hand, while Kal struggled to keep up…_

Kaliek looked to Valk, who was enraptured in the tale. "We spent the next three days practicing with one another. I learned much from that Dwarf. In those short days we had nearly forgotten about the impending Scourge threat, then we were given the orders to deploy. Many battles were fought along the way, two of our battlements fell, and only the Fort was left. The battle was not going well…"

_"Ramick, duck!" Kal yelled tossing a Hammer of Wrath at the undead that attempting to sneak up on his friend. "Close one there shorty!"_

_"Aye, thank ye lad!" Ramick yelled back at Kal whilst swinging his hammer at more Scourge._

_Kal looked around and studied the situation, undead bodies were piling up only to twitch and rise again. "They just keep coming…." He swung his sword around, letting loose a Divine Storm, slaying at least six ghouls in the process._

_"This is fine by me, because I will keep slaying!" The dwarf seemed to be rather enjoying himself._

_Kal heard a yell from behind him, it was Ramick! Quickly running to his friends' side, the blood elf found the dwarf had taken a particularly bad blow to the leg and was having troubles standing._

_"We need to get you out of here…." Kal told him._

_"Nay, lad. We need te stay an' fight! This is jus a flesh wound!" Ramick said, swallowing his pain as he stood. It was only then that he and Kal noticed they were surrounded by the undead. "This's gun be fun!" Ramick grinned._

_"Indeed it will," Kal replied giving a laugh._

_Everything was still for a moment, then as suddenly the undead moved in for the attack, Ramick lit up the ground with a Consecration. Kaliek started attacking those close enough with Divine Storm and passing Judgements on those just out of reach. Having knocked a few back, both Ramick and Kal nodded to each other and simultaneously let loose their Holy Wraths, greatly thinning the undead numbers. That was when Kal looked up and saw Matthew standing by the Keep. At this point in the battle, Kal was completely drained. Ramick, on the other hand seemed to be holding up far better. Despite his injury he seemed to be able to keep up the pace better than Elf. Kal just was not ready for this kind of action._

_"FALL BACK! The Scourge are overrunning us. Retreat back to the Chapel!" Matthew yelled to the troops._  
_The Sin'dorei turned, yelling back at Matthew, "What about the civilians that have not been evacuated?!"_  
_"LEAVE THEM; GET OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR LIVES!"_

"The battle was lost, and we were forced to retreat." Kal said to Valk, sounding regretful. "I was young and foolish…as much as I wanted to save the civilians I also did not want to die. Ramick and I used our Divine Shields and left the battlefield, slaying as many as we could on our way out. It was on that day that I swore to never again leave the battlefield until either my enemy is slain, or I am. Never again would I run away and let others die in my place."

Kal let out a sigh, "Ramick…I haven't seen him since I was risen, just before the second Scourge invasion. He was present in an Argent battalion that was assisting the various cities to help prevent the spread of the plague…"

The Death Knight turned back to the red haired paladin. "At least we can put the deaths to a good use, by slaying the Scourge there we can ready our skills for harder challenges. Be warned, while leaving the battlefield I recall seeing a Lich amongst the Scourges ranks. It is very likely that it is still there and still raising new soldiers…"

"So don't die unless you want to be recruited for a maggot motel, got it." Typical Valk using crude humor to mask her unease. A lich changed the game completely. Not only could they reanimate their fallen soldiers, they could corrupt allies.  
'Just suck it up. There are worse things out there then some frozen Popsicle wannabe.' She had never backed down from trouble, which usually lead to her getting into more of it. One of the reasons she probably got thrown at the Blood Knights.

Valk rode in silence for a bit contemplating what her Master said. In truth she knew very little about the Death Knight, what little he gave usually just ended in more questions. Hard to believe Kaliek was ever young and inexperienced but everyone has to start somewhere, right?  
She fidgeted slightly as she tried to keep quiet for once. She itched to ask him more questions but she knew sometimes those questions could be unbearably painful to think about. Not like her story was puppies and rainbows and she doubted his was also. Perhaps that is why they worked so well together. Each knowing what it was like to lose everything.

Kal glanced over at Valk, he could clearly see that something was troubling the girl and he could tell that she was uneasy at the prospect of fighting a Lich.  
"Do not worry too much, Valk. I will be with you this time, right in the open. No sneak attacks here, it will be far too dangerous on its own." He assured her. "If you do well during this encounter, you will be more than ready for your trek into Northrend."  
He stopped a moment to check their location on his map.  
"You look like you want to say something..." He said to her in his usual monotone, "go ahead and ask."

"Guess that is why you got into this mess. What ever happened to the human? The one that ran?"  
Was saying she hoped he was eaten by ravenous ghouls too vindictive? Maybe,...a little,...not like she cared.  
"Well what can you tell me about the bone bags? Not very many of them joined the Horde and the few that did never really Undercity." Rule number one had always been to know your enemy. No use consecrating the soil when your enemy could just fly above it. Damn gargoyles...  
"How come you remember all this Master Kal? Seems like most Death Knights forget everything when they wake."

"I honestly do not know myself." Kal replied, "I believe it has to do with your strength in the Light. Such an example was poor Sir Zeliek, slain and brought back as one of Naxxramas' four horsemen; his body served the Lich King. However, his mind was still his own due to his strong faith."

The Death Knight shrugged, "However, I cannot say for certain as not all Death Knights were Paladins."

He turned to Valk and looked her in the eyes, "I can even remember the monstrosities they had me commit whilst with the Scourge. Forced to slay man, woman, and child alike without remorse. If we did not obey, He would cause great pain in us. However, this gives me insight to the Scourge that most simply do not have. I once worked with the Lich that we are going to slay..."

He brought his horse to a stop. "The fort is just ahead, but the hour is late. We should build camp out of sight and attack in the morning. Unlike most enemies night does not hinder the Scourge as much as it would hinder us."  
Dismounting Blood Kal began to set up his tent, as he did so he explained to Valk about his time with the Scourge. Particularly insight into the Lich.

"When I was still a rather new Death Knight, I was ordered to come back to this fort. The Lich King wanted a report from the Lich that was running his operations here. All seemed to be going well on the surface, however there was an air of deception from the Lich. Working closely with him for a few weeks I discovered that he was once a powerful Human Mage who was tempted by the arts of Necromancy; He was also the one who lead the attack on Silvermoon that night I was slain."

Finished with his camp preparations the Death Knight started to build a camp fire.  
"This Lich will be dangerous. He is extremely powerful and has strong command over his undead minions. Remember, Lichs generally attack with Ice-based attacks. They will aim to slow and incapacitate you before they slowly kill you. Of course, they will raise you into undeath shortly after."

He turned back to Valk, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Valk listened closely, head tilted, sitting back on her haunches.  
"So Master Kal...how much of this is revenge?" she asked a slight grin tugging on her lips. Valk always called it like she saw it even to her Master. Not like the young paladin was a stranger to it.

"It's ok to admit you know. Can't have light without shadow and even a 'holy then thou-ist' like you is allowed to be pissed." She stretched out on her bed roll, which she laid out near the fire. The stubborn girl adamantly refused to use a tent claiming she didn't like the cramped spaces.  
"This is where you can say I was born, Valk. It was on that fateful day that I picked up a shield and decided to do anything to protect others. In some twisted way, I owe that Lich for making me who I am today. But at the same time, he did raze an entire community, so yes there is revenge in there. But it is just. "

"He's not...using older corpses is he? From the graves I mean." She asked tentatively, refusing to look over at him.  
Kal watched Valk make herself comfortable outside, picking up his canteen and taking a drink.  
"The Lich is indeed using older corpses. He will use any corpses he can get his boney hands on to fuel his war efforts. There may even be someone you recognize there...remember this Lich was at Silvermoon during the invasion from Naxxramas."

He then cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "As you certain you wouldn't rather sleep in a tent? What if it rained tonight? It would be a shame for you to get yourself ill before a fight. I suppose there is room enough for two in mine, should the need arise for you to get shelter." With that he blew out his torch and lay down, "Get some rest, for tomorrow we finally get some action"

Valk lay still for a few moments, eyes scanning the sky as she mulled over the new information. Sighing she sat up dragging her pack over to her as she pulled the rolled map from its depths.  
In the soft light of the fire she traced a line, looking up at the stars to judge their position.  
_'I've traveled through here before with papa. We aren't that far...if I ride all night I can get there at dawn...'_  
How far could the Lich's influence reach? Surely just the city. Not some insignificant hamlet...right?  
Valk had been taken to Silvermoon after the...incident...she couldn't remember everything of that time but what she did made her nervous. Even without the influence of the Lich she had concerns.

Quietly rolling up her bedroll she picked up her pack and made her way over to were they tied the horses. Fyurie lifted his head at her approach but thankfully only contented himself with a headbutt. Just because Master Kal was dead didn't mean he slept like one.

Tying the pack to her saddle she paused looking back at the tent a moment. It would be rude to just leave without saying anything. Abandonment hurt worse then anything. She rooted around in the dirt a moment before finding a stone to suit her, scratching out the quick words in the dried dead earth.

Resolved she pulled herself into the saddle, sparing one more glance at where her sleeping master lay before riding off in the dark.

_"I'm sorry. I have to do this. Be back soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Calm Before the Storm  
By Raya Hinato (originally a forum RP)  
**Warcraft belongs to Blizzard entertainment and we in no way profit from its use in this work of fiction.

The morning came and Kal awoke, bright and early. Making his way from his tent the Death Knight noticed the writing scratched into the dirt.  
'Foolish girl is going to get herself killed...' he thought, though he knew full well she would be okay. Kal knew the girl was from around this area, though did not know exactly where. He looked towards the fortification, "I suppose they can wait just a little longer..."

The Death Knight packed up his tent and loaded it onto Blood, giving the Death Charger a pat, he hopped up.  
"She left enough tracks to be fairly easy to find. Blood, you know what to do!" With that the two made their way after the young paladin.  
-

Overhead a Gargoyle quietly flew by, a spy sent from the Lich, himself. After observing Kal and Valk's movements the creature made its way back to its master, flying deep into the fortification, to deliver its news.  
"Yes...my pet," a chilling voice called from the dark, "...our former ally is returning to us and he brings us new flesh. Patience...all good things in due time. For now, track them and remain unseen..."  
-

Fyurie pawed the ground nervously as they skirted the edges of what used to be a quaint little village. Most of the buildings just simple homes, no real need for anything more; those that crafted, like her father would travel to the nearest towns to sell their goods.  
Now it was reduced to shambles, the buildings falling into ruin only the nerubian webbing holding some together. But even those retched creatures had moved on.

"It's alright boy." Valk said leaning down to pat the chargers neck. Sliding off she led him on foot to the back where one house lay apart from the others. The remains of a long dead forge lay in pieces outside. Her father's metal working had sometimes disturbed the rest of the community causing them to move farther away.

While the smoke and heat bothered the town it was a balm to Valk who always equated it with her father. The door had been wedged in its frame from years of weathering and sticky web, causing her to have to nearly break it. Bracing her shoulder against the decaying wood she pushed with all her strength finally inching it open.

Everything was as it had been, covered in dust and webs, but just as she had left it. The floor creaked under her plated form making her pause, hoping the rotted wood would hold her weight.  
Gingerly making her way threw the home she paused here and there; flipping threw tomes and papers she hadn't been allowed to take with her. Her father's crafting notes still on his table with a half finished necklace, probably some gift her mother. Less noticeable under the dust and grim...smears of blood long dried into the wood.

Sliding his notes and recipes into her pack she headed to the stairs. She felt compelled to check upstairs before she headed to the back, the real reason she came. Maybe she was just putting it off in a way, to afraid to find out.  
She was afraid to find the answers if her parents we no longer sleeping peacefully in the shallow graves out back.  
She had put them there all those years ago and it was up to her to make sure they still laid there.

"Li..ttle...rahhhbit.."  
-

Kal pushed Blood as quickly as the horse could ride, following where Valk had gone.  
'This is not going to go well for her,' he thought to himself, 'but it might be something she needs to confront.'  
He managed to get within sight of the small village but stopped just outside. Channeling his dark energies into his hands he summoned forth his faithful Ghoul, Rock Thrower. The brown earth heaved before a claw burst forth followed by the decayed creature.

"Rocky, I want you to keep an eye on our paladin friend. You can stay in the shadows easier than I, so follow her closely. DO NOT let anything harm her!" Rocky let out a growl of acknowledgement and ran off into the buildings in search for Valk.  
Kal paced back and forth outside waiting...for the first time since he had met the girl, he was genuinely worried about her. Physically she is prepared for anything that could await her, but mentally and emotionally...she may not be ready.

Kal turned his eyes up; doing his best not to show that he had seen what was up there.  
'So, our Lich friend has decided to send one of his pet Gargoyles to keep an eye on us...it would be best not to alert it that I am aware of its presence. For now they are simply watching and waiting...'

The paladin barely acknowledged Rocky as he approached. Her ears twitched as the ghoul sauntered through the dead grass but her head remained bowed over her lap.

Valk sat in the grass, shoulders shaking, outside the remains of her home. In her lap, lay the creature that had once been her father. What remained of his long red hair was filthy, fallen out in clumps. One of his arms was missing and the other, now nothing but a claw, lay on his chest. He was a far cry from the smiling face she remembered.  
Pinkish tears dropped on the monster as the blood from a head wound mixed with her tears. He'd caught her by surprise in the house. His claw raking down her face until her guard had caught it.

The ghoul gingerly approached eying the scourge in the paladin's lap. Part of the chest was caved in and badly burned where the light touched him. Rocky nudge the crying red head, rubbing the remains of it's cheek against her shoulder in comfort.  
"G...go tell Master Kal I'm fine Rocky."

In truth the Paladin still had one more thing to do and she didn't want their companion to get caught in it. Only once he had made his way back down the hill did she move. Taking the remaining claw she whispered the prayers necessary to consecrate the ground using that to speed up her work. She wasn't going to let her father be risen again to live this hellish existence. Bit by bit the body became nothing more then ash.

Rocky quickly ran back to his master to report what he has seen. Kal was waiting for him not far from where Valk was, pacing back and forth.  
"Rocky! What did you see?" The Ghoul, in a mixture of some form of scourge language and broken common, told Kal about Valk and the slain scourge.  
"S...she wasn't meant to see this yet...where is she Rocky?" The Ghoul pointed off in the distance.  
"You've done well. Go get out of sight, and I will call you when I need you again." Rocky nodded burrowing back into the dirt.  
_'Valk,'_ Kal thought to himself, _'I did not want you to see this yet. You were not prepared...'_ The Death Knight quickly made his way in the direction that Rocky had pointed. In the dim light that was available, he could make out the silhouette of who he was sure was Valk..

Valk turned her tear stained face to her master as he approached, stopping to pace right outside the consecrated earth. She hadn't yet healed the scratch running down her face, rather forgot or didn't care, the blood dripping sluggishly onto the grass.

"He was looking for me..." She said turning back to the slowly burning body still in her lap.  
"All of them are gone, mom, the villagers, but he stayed...looking for his Rabbit."  
Her shoulders shook as her voice cracked. She had checked the graveyard before making her way here, all the graves had long been evacuated by their rotting tenants.

"It...it started with a bad cough. First the other kids, the elderly...then mom...We just thought it was a flu, it would pass." She could still remember the look on her father's face the night her mother died. That heart wrenching look of one who had lost half his soul.  
"I found him at his desk. I thought he was asleep, he never let me know he was sick too. I...I think losing her just ...broke him. By then I was all alone. Everyone left the village or..."  
There had been no one left alive to help the tiny child bury her father. All that remained where crows pecking at windows of village houses.  
"I..still don't know why I didn't die with them all...or why the traveling crusaders even came near me, the one survivor in a plague infected village." She expected them to leave her, consider her contagious or just put her down like a dog in the dirt. But they took the girl with them to Silvermoon.

Kal waited for the consecration to subside and approached Valk before taking a seat next to the young paladin.  
"His love for you must have been intense...for it to carry over into his undeath..." Kal said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Most don't remember anything, let alone their children...This is not something I wanted you to see yet. The emotional burden...it must be intense. This is something that not even I have had to endure. My family was already gone by the time I was raised into the Scourge. Their mutilated bodies deemed unfit for reanimation and discarded..."

He paused for a moment and looked her in the eyes, wiping away one of her tears.  
"You have been through so much for someone so young. Honestly, even I am in awe at how resilient you have been to it all. Most would have just given up, but you...you keep pushing through the bad times...This is why I knew there was something special about you..."

Kal then simply sat there with the girl, not saying much else. What more could he say? Not even he has had to slay a loved one, be it while he was with the Scourge or having to kill one who still was...This poor girl did not deserve to go through such trauma...  
He laid his hand on her lap and sat with her in silence...

The last of the body crumbled, floating away on the breeze to reveal a soot covered object. Brushing away the ash and ichor Valk revealed a small metal rabbit. The toy had been fashioned out of silver with malachite chips for eyes. The ears were specifically painted red by a crafted hand. It was something she thought never to see again.  
"My rabbit...I buried it with him...He used to call me his rabbit because my ears were too big. He made me this to cheer me up..."  
She turned suddenly burying her face into his chest as she shook. The paladin gritted her teeth, refusing to sob.

"Master Kal..just talk...start talking and don't stop till I say so." Valk had never been one to order the Death Knight but her hurt tone broached no argument on the matter.  
"Tell me about your family, anything, please!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, fisting her hands in his cloak. Valk felt like she was being sucked under the waves and her Master was the only lifeline she had at the moment.  
Kal wrapped his arms around girl. "Ok..."

"I was born not too far from here, just outside of Silvermoon. I do not remember much from way back then, but shortly after my family moved into Silvermoon proper. Nothing spectacular really happened during my life, until I saw them bring in that captured Naaru..." He looked up at the clouds as he recalled his past...

"M'uru, was its name. Most of the Blood Elves were excited to see it captured. They drained the poor creature of its energies to fuel their hunger for magic. A side effect of this was it allowed them to use the power of the Light. This is how the first Sin'dorei paladins came into being. As much as I was in awe at what these paladins could do, I just could not bring myself to steal it from the creature."

"About a week after they brought in the Naaru I snuck into its chamber while the guards were away. The Magisters in the chamber were too focused on keeping the creature restrained that they did not even notice the single young elf sneak in. When I got there, I could feel it's presence within my own mind...I felt calm. I got the impression that it knew I was not quite like the others...I did not wish for power for my own personal gains, but rather to use to help others..."

"After that day, I had discovered that the Light had chosen me. I could sense it...feel it. I secretly left the safety of Silvermoon and made my way to Light's Hope to the south. That is where I met up with the Argent Dawn and they instructed me in their ways. It is also where I met the woman that would be my wife."

Kal allowed himself a small smile at the memory. "She was a priestess working with the Argent Dawn in an attempt to heal the land..." He actually seemed to perk up a bit when recalling her, "At first she guided me in ways of the Light and prayer. Over time we grew closer..."

"As the years went by, I had become quite an adept paladin...I had braved most challenges on Azeroth and come out head held high. When I was called upon, I had to leave my Wife and newborn son in order to venture into the Outland to serve my Warchief." Kal frowned upon thinking this...having to leave his family behind... "There I discovered more about the Naaru that I had met those years ago. I also found some answers."

"It was revealed to me, by the Naaru A'dal, that I was gifted the light by M'uru. Rather than having to steal it, I was able to use it naturally. Eventually more and more Blood Elves appeared that were like me. Now most of them draw their energies from the new Sunwell. That is very likely where your powers originate from..."

"When I got back from Outland, I expected a hero's welcome. After all I had helped to purify our people's source of energy. Instead I returned to a world on the brink of destruction. While our mightiest heroes were battling the Burning Legion, the scourge was busy making their move. They released a new plague upon our world, turning men, women, and even children into mindless zombies. They had an entire army built and ready to move out, and move out they did."

"They attacked in the middle of the night. The guards were on light duty, they did not expect this attack...thousands of ghouls poured into the cities gates and started killing everyone they could find. I met up with a group of Blood Knights and moved in to help defend our beloved Silvermoon, but there were just too many of them for us to handle. The ghouls made a move for the residential area of town, and the Blood Knights decided to save their own skins and ran off, leaving the people to fend for themselves."  
At this point, Kal's face looks numb, the look of a man who has lost everything. His jaw ticked slightly as he kept the tide of emotion at bay.

"My family lived there...I had not seen them for 3 years, when I left for Outland. My boy...he had grown so much. I got to them before the army of undead, and ushered them out of the house into the night...I had to get them out of the city. I did my best to alert as many people as I could on the way...that was when they struck. I...I couldn't react in time...they came so suddenly from above. They took them both, Valk. I was right there not two feet away from them, and I couldn't do anything about it!"  
He cleared his throat, an obvious yet failed, attempted to regain his composure...

"I fought for what felt like hours afterwards...it was pure rage. They took everything from me, I had nothing left. Eventually I just accepted that this was the end...I laid down my hammer and shield and just accepted my fate."  
He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Kind of ironic what fate had planned for me..."

While the girl's shoulders had stopped their trembling she seemed to stubbornly refuse to let go of her Master.  
"What a pair we make Master Kal...A father mourning his family and a child mourning her father. No wonder we get along."  
Sitting up she swiped a gauntlets over her eyes trying to wipe the tear tracks and dried blood from her face.  
"We shouldn't be sad Master Kal. Father once told me that our loved ones never leave us. That every day we live, so do they through us." Shifting she turned to where the village graveyard was. All the empty burrows where those that had died of the plague.  
"They are going to be in the city...replacements aren't they?"

Kal turned his gaze upon the empty graves.  
"I cannot say for certain. They may be gathering in the fortress ahead, or they may just be wandering aimlessly. It is hard to say."  
He let out a sigh, "The Lich that took control over there must be a powerful one indeed to be able to extend his influence this far. This is turning into more than just a mere training exercise. This is a real threat that needs to be dealt with."

He took notice of the girl, and how she was still trying to hold back tears.  
"They will always be with you, Valk. Keep them in your heart, and never forget them and they shall always be by your side. As for me, I feel as if I have managed to avenge my family with the death of the Lich King...I can finally move on. Maybe fall in love again..."

He took Valk's chin in his hand. Looking her in the eyes he wiped her face with a small cloth...  
"You still have much blood on you..."  
-

That night, once Valk had cleaned up and Kal set up camp, the two had reverted back to their usual camp life or tried anyway. Valk thought maybe her master was doing it as a way to help her heal in his own little way; to get back the routine and normality. Or..he could have just been doing it because he didn't give two shits and just wanted to go back to the matter at hand, training. Reading the Death Knight was like reading a wave. Get occasional glimpses that just provide more questions then answers.

She huffed finally throwing all caution to the wind. After the day she had she was ready to say fuck it all to protocol at least for one night. She stretched out before weaseling under his arm to lay her head in his lap. She didn't look at him, said nothing, just stared at the fire. For a moment, Kal looked at the girl lying on his lap. This girl had gone through so much, and come out nearly unscathed. Or at least that's the impression she wanted to give to the world. He could tell that the girl was troubled by what she had seen...

He gently stroked Valk's back while she lay there "Valk, tomorrow your whole world may change. It could change for the better or it could change for the worse. I cannot say which way it will go. All I can tell you is this: I shall be by your side the entire way, no matter which path ends up being laid before you."

As Kal drifted off to sleep, he slowly began to stroke Valk's back slower and slower...before finally loosing consciousness Kal had one last thought:  
The day that Kal was dreading was soon approaching. If Valk manages to pull through this last test intact, her training shall be complete. She wouldn't NEED him anymore. She would be able to take care of herself. This is the natural way of things for a master and a student, is it not? For the Student to eventually have to spread his/her own wings and go off on their own...

Somehow this thought left him feeling...empty. He did not want to loose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Valk groaned as she woke the next morning, debating whether it was right to kill every single last one of those annoying chirping birds. The fire had long burned out, leaving her chilled; reaching out for her blanket she got a surprise. She wasn't cuddling her bedroll; no she was nestled in the crook of her Master's arm using his shoulder as a headrest. One arm was flung over his chest, a leg intertwined with his.  
_  
'Oh dear light…what have I gotten myself into this time?' _She froze, afraid she might wake the harden warrior, at least that is what she told herself to justify staying. The chill she felt was from him; his cold body absorbed her heat like a sponge did water. Was it uncomfortable? She would think so being used to the cooler temperature, like the uncomfortable heat of a fever.  
An idea slowly dawned on her. Glancing up through her lashes to see if he still slept, Valk very slowly moved her ear to his chest. Did Death Knights need to breathe? Have heart beats?

_"Daddy!"  
"Kal! Help!" _  
The voices jerked Kal awake; another night, another set of nightmares. Ever since he had been raised the Death Knight hadn't been able to have a true nights sleep. Contrary to popular belief, he did indeed need sleep. His body may not fatigue as quickly as the true living, but his mind definitely did.  
Kal slowly looked down to find Valk still wrapped around him, holding her ear to his chest. His lips quirked at the sight, sometimes the paladin reminded him of a kitten. While Valk had always been respectful to him the feisty girl was always getting into something due to her curiosity or shooting off that mouth of hers. Now she was lying on top of someone who others considered a monster. Did the girl have no fear? Shrugging off the remnants of the nightmare, the Death Knight moved his arm around Valk. He would let her have her moment. In a few short hours they were going to be seeing some real action.

For now she was still here with him but for how long remained to be seen. He had trained others before the redhead, seen them on their way when they completed his tutorage but this was different. Before he was happy to see them grown into warriors of the Light, proud he was able to at least in some way still be connected to the holy force. But the thought of Valk leaving, of anyone taking her, stirred something within him he had not felt in quite some time. They would not take her from him, not this one, she was too special. He wondered if he loved the girl. Was that even possible for him anymore?

Kal looked down at Valk once more, as much as he wanted to stay like this for a while longer he was knew that it was a feudal dream.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Valk squeaked, jerking away at the unexpected question, thinking the male was still asleep. Unfortunately she forgot just how tangled they were. When she jerked back the paladin ended up taking the Death Knight with her, ending in a very compromising position. Like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, her face flushed redder then her hair.  
"I...I'm sorry I..I was just wondering if..if..."  
Her eyes darted to his chest, which was now above her.  
"Umm Master Kal...your leg is..and well...you're heavy."

Kal grinned wickedly, amused at finally turning the tables on the usual trickster. "Well I will admit, I have been in worse situations."  
He moved himself off the poor girl, lest he suffocate her under the weight of not only himself, but his armor. Kal took a seat by the fire and began to sharpen his axe to prepare for the task at hand. Mainly he was just trying to get his mind off his racing thoughts. What just happened was...pleasurable to him. It felt right. A feeling he thought had died when he had.

"Valk. Start getting ready. We are going to head out shortly. Make sure the horses are ready. I will go get us something to eat." He got up from his seat and made his way out into the open fields of grass. Most people would have trouble catching animals in such an area; however Kal found that his Death Grip and Chains of Ice abilities worked far better than any trap. A quick breakfast and then they would head out.

Valk was thankful for the chores since it gave her an excuse to get AWAY from the Death Knight and try to get the blush off her face. Soon the paladin got her emotions and racing heart under control. After making sure the horses were fed and harnessed Valk made her way back to camp, bringing a few vegetables she had managed to forage.

Master never disappointed. Granted her eye twitched when she saw the state of the butchered animals. Sometimes the Death Knight was a little overzealous with his addiction.  
_'At least I don't have to chop the meat into smaller pieces.'_  
Once they had finished off the stew they managed to throw together, the pair packed up the remainder of the camp and set off.

The two rode for what felt like hours, covering the ground lost with Valk's little detour. Not much was said during the trip, which simply made it feel longer until they had arrived at their destination...

They could see the crumbling walls of a once strong city even from their vantage point. A haze of ash and dust hung over it with an ominous feel. Slipping of their mounts they left them in the safety of the wood line. Both warhorses were trained, if anything wandered to close the beast would just merely retreat untilled called.

"Valk. This is it. Before us lays the fort held by the scourge. Stay close to me."  
Kal made his way down the small hill that the two were laying on overlooking the fort. The gated portcullis had long burned away easing their entry. This was not a mission of stealth, nor did they try to hide their presence.

The cold, calmness the Death Knight was famous for kicked in. Methodically, almost dispassionately, he slayed any and all scourge he saw, all the while keeping count in his mind.  
Swinging at a group of lesser skeletons who had come to investigate, 3 down...  
Dodge a ghoul pouncing from the shadows, sweep, tearing spine from decayed body; 4.

More and more scourge moved from the shambles of the city to surround the pair. Foolish creatures had no idea that they were messing with something created to be their superior in every way. His body hummed with runic energy as he focused on keeping his bloodlust tempered. Kal was nothing if not tightly in control of himself; it was how he fought the clarion call of the traitor king.

Dispersing death and decay all around him, he began to Boil the blood of every one of the filthy ghouls within reach...7..8...9...10. Surveying the clearing littered with corpses he turned to check upon the Paladin.

Valk kept a close as she dared in the mayhem. Too close and she just might accidentally get plague to the face herself. The paladin busied herself with keeping their escape route clear and exorcising anything that tried to flank the death knight. These were just low class ghouls raised from the everyday villager. While not very smart they could be dangerous if they swarmed. Looking around she found some debris suitable enough to block off one of the alleys. That should keep the mindless drones from flanking them as they moved deeper in.

The redhead smelled the construct monstrosity before she saw it. The fetid odor of rotting corpses and ichor burned her nose. The patchworks were defiantly the grossest creatures the scourge employed.  
Scrambling up some still intact boxes Valk made her way onto a low hanging roof. Surveying the town streets she spotted the creatures lumbering their way with several dozen of the lesser skeletons.

Whistling for his attention, she signaled to Kal of the approaching mob. Sliding off the roof Valk laid down a consecration.  
_'That will take care of the lesser ones.'_ She thought readying for the construct to spot her. She would have to avoid the hook chain they usually carried.  
_'No problem. They are slow lumbering creatures with predicable movements.'_

"Let's dance big boy."

Kal caught sight of the girl up on a roof and the Abomination heading towards them.

'_She should be able to handle him herself.'_ Kal thought to himself. That's when he saw a second Abomination ha broken off, moving in from the rear. Obviously Valk had missed this.

The second Abomination reached its arm back in preparation to throw its chain at Valk and pull her from her perch. Only this Abomination found out the hard way the he is not the only one who can pull others...

"C'mere big guy!" Kal yelled as he grabbed the construct by its arm with a Death Grip, and gave it a great tug to pull it away from Valk.

The Abomination quickly swung one of its cleavers at Kal, which he managed to dodge just in time. Kal countered the attack with a Rune Strike to the constructs gut, clearly a good hit, but it was not enough to even slow the monstrosity. The Abomination struck at Kal again, this time with its sickle; parrying the blow he struck the construct again with another Rune Strike this time to its arm. The sticking holding the arm shredded against the onslaught, remains of shredded meat fell to the ground, twitched a few times before stopping.  
"That's one arm down, two to go!" Kal grinned wickedly at the beast.

The construct let loose a massive roar as it tried to strike once more, while predictable in movement it was fast for such one of that size. Kal tried to dodge, but was too slow this time, the blow catching him on the leg. Thick blood splattered the cobblestones, the red sludge obviously as dead as the male it dripped from.  
"You'll pay for that..." Kal muttered, icy eyes narrowing.

Quickly getting back to his feet, wound obviously bothering him, the Death Knight charged the construct. Hit with a Heart Strike to its legs, the attack threw the construct off balance bringing it to its knees.  
Seeing an opportunity, Kal jumped up and sliced at the Abominations neck with a Death Strike, cutting its head clean from its body and absorbing what little life essence the undead construct had in order to heal his own wound...

"11" He muttered.

"Valk!" Kal yelled at his pupil, "Cover the rear, I'm going for their master!"

Making his way to the keep, Kal lost count of the ghouls and the occasional Necromancer that got in his way. All the while in the back of his mind there was a single nagging feeling telling him that something bad was on the horizon. He just hoped that it would not be something that would harm his Valkyrae...

Valk had managed to block off most of the street. The decrepit remains of carts and buildings made for wonderful defensive. Kneeling in the opening the small Paladin whispered prayers, the soft glow underneath her wove in between the cobblestones.

_'This should slow them down. Nothing like stepping on consecrated ground to wake them up.'_ Most of the smaller, weaker skeletons would be incinerated, leaving only the bigger ghouls. A shiver ran up her spine making her pause.  
_'I hope master Kal is all right.'_  
The sky seemed to darkened over the city, giving the street an eerie glow. A claw swiping past her face caused her to focus back o the task at hand.  
_'Hurry up Master, I got a bad feeling about this...'_

Kal burst his way through the front door of the keep. Inside he was greeted by an eerie silence. Something was not right, he could feel it. Wait...were those voices he could hear? And they were speaking...Thalassian?

He slowly made his way down the corridor towards the voices. Why were there elves in here? But...where was here? Kal shook his head as he found it harder and harder to concentrate as hemade his way to a door at the end of the hallway and cautiously opened it...

"Darling! You're home!" said a woman's voice...  
'_Home?' _ Kal thought, '_That's right...home...back in Silvermoon...'_  
"We heard the news from here! We are victorious in managing to kill Kil'Jaeden! That was thought to be impossible!" She told him...wait...he knew her...it was his wife.

"Y...yes..," Kal replied, "The influx of energy from purifying the Sunwell completely destroyed him..and Legion is no more and Azeroth was safe..."

'_Wait...that didn't sound right...' _he thought to himself. '_We only pushed him back to his own world...or did we? Everything is...foggy..._'

Meanwhile in the main chamber of the Keep, came an icy voice from the dark….  
"He is quite willful this one. It is no wonder that he was able to break himself from our former Master's control. But no matter, soon he shall be rendered useless and be nothing more than my puppet…."

Valk advanced slowly back, until her back hit her master's cold one.  
"Don't just stop mid fight Master Kal! Master Kal?" She tried to keep focused on the ghouls that managed to slip through her consecration. Chancing a glance back, she elbowed the Death knight but he seemed to be lost in thought, oblivious to her presence.

"Master Kal why are you just-SHIT!" A rather large ghoul jumped at her, sinking its putrid fangs into her fore arm. The plate protected her from most of it, but the ravaging creature shook its head violently, like a crocolisk. The jagged metal dug into her flesh causing blood to fling onto them both when she jerked her arm away.

"Darling, what is the matter?"  
"N...nothing. Everything is great." Kal smiled at his wife. "I'm just so happy to be back home and see you again." He made his way to the table and picked up a glass of wine that was set out.  
"I see you prepared a welcome home party for me," he chuckled at her. "Thank you."  
The woman gave him a smile, "Of course! I couldn't NOT celebrate your return!"

'_No...this...this isn't real...'_ Kal seemed to stand there blankly for a few moments before the woman moved to his side.  
"There you go again, staring into the Twisting Nether..." his wife gave him a poke which brought him back to his senses.  
"Sorry, it's just...something feels...wrong.." Kal told her.  
"It's probably nothing, dear. Go enjoy your party! There are lots of people who wish to see you again!" She lead him into the next room where his guests were waiting..

"That little paladin of his could be a problem. Her proximity to him is reinforcing his willpower to resist..."

A flash of red in the hellish mob caught her eye. The red ribbon!  
_'I knew that damn thing was a good idea!'_ The red hair ribbon seemed over-sized and comical on the ghoul but it helped distinguish Rocky from the other scourge.  
Whistling as loudly as she could the paladin waved the ghoul to her.  
"ROCKY! Here!"

The tide was begging to get thicker, if she couldn't get her master to move his ass they could very well be over run.  
The plucky ghoul hopped from overturned cart, over boxes, before landing at her side.  
"We need to move him before we become dinner!" She said motioning to the stone knight. The ghoul 'gwaahhh'ed in return trying to tug on the still death knight's hand.  
Frustrated the redhead spun, kicking her master in the back of the knee where his plate joint was.  
"If this is more of your training, I'm going to kill you myself!"

"Kal! It's so wonderful to have you back!"  
"We missed you Kal!"  
"Sir Kaliek, it is great to have you back home!"  
There was so much love for him in this room. Everyone wanted to talk to him! He hadn't felt this wanted in a long while.

'_Snap out of it! This isn't real!_ ' Kal stood there for a moment before regaining his senses.

"Everyone, listen!" Kal shouted as he tapped on his wineglass to get their attention. "Thank you for being here for me. It means much to me to see you all here. YOU are the reason I stood against the Legion and its armies. YOU are the reason I fought with all I had and most importantly YOU are the reason I made sure to make it back home!"

'_It's a lie! They are not the reason you keep going...she is..._'

"Please! Make yourselves comfortable in my home! Eat, drink and have fu-" Kal suddenly cringed as he felt a sharp pain to his knee...and a voice...he knew that voice...but from where...

'_Don't give up on her, you fool! She is risking her life for you!'_

"V...Valkyrae..."  
"What did you say, dear?" His wife looked at him inquisitively.  
Kal shook his head as he regained his composure. "I...I'm not sure. It just suddenly popped into my mind..."

"Ga'h! He is starting to break free...minions: deal with that troublesome paladin!"

The roars within the keep sent a shiver down the redhead's spine but it wasn't until Rocky started hissing did she turn. The figures stood just out of the faint light, fiendish eyes staring at the group. Large frames blocked the hall, it was impossible to tell how many there were.

Her breath caught. They were in trouble. This position was too exposed to fight them; she could not maneuver effectively and still protect her Master.  
"Rocky try to get him out of here." The ghoul hesitated a moment before it butted its head against his Lord's leg trying to push him. The lovable ghoul's claws scrapped on the flagstone floor as it stubbornly refused to give up.

Valk stepped between the Death Knight and the towering scourge, crossing herself in the sign of the light.  
"May the Light keep me, for I commit thy soul with honor, fear is thy enemy I shall overcome..."

'_WAKE UP!_' Kal blinked a few times, before approaching his "wife".  
"You're not real..." he muttered to her.  
"What do you mean, love?" She looked at him confused.  
"You are dead...you died years ago! SO DID I!"  
'_That's it! Keep going!_ '  
"But we are both obviously very much alive..." she started to seem nervous.  
"That is merely what I was meant to think..." Kal told her, "I'm sorry, but I've moved on. I will always love you, but you are long gone..."

Kal's wife gave him a smile before running her hand down his hair, "You have been working hard, and are obviously traumatized from the war, maybe this party wasn't such a good idea..." with that she grabbed the knife that was sitting on the table nearby and lunged at him.

Kal deftly dodged out of the way, and grabbed the knife out of her hand.  
"Who are you?! And what was this all about?!  
"I can see there is no use hiding it anymore..." she said, as the image of the party vanished. Now it was just Kal and her in...blackness.  
"You were strong to resist my illusion. But you are still trapped here. You and your paladin will die and be risen as my minio-" The image was unable to finish its sentence before Kal had his hand around its throat.  
"I broke free from the call of Frostmourne. I broke from the Lich Kings will himself. You. Are. Nothing!" With that he snapped the illusions neck the form dispersing into nothing...

And suddenly he came to, just in time to see a wave of Vargul weighing down upon Valkyrae! Her back was turned to him, as she was preparing to engage the undead horde, knowing full well she could not handle them on her own. She was risking her life...for him. Even though his life technically ended long ago.

Kal felt something in his chest...something stirred there that had not stirred in years...And he wasn't about to let the person who stirred it perish!  
In one swift motion, Kal moved from his spot and cut down the Vargul.

It happened so fast Valk didn't even see it. One minute the Vargul was towering over her, axe raised high over head, the next it was in two, ichor splattered all over her face.

The frosty blue light from Shadowmourne illuminated the gloom, showing the monstrosities and the pissed look on the Death Knight's face.  
"Master Kal? You..You are ok?"

Kal looked at the bodies before him.  
"They dared to try and manipulate me..." He spat on the remains, for once his face no longer impassive but clearly showing the anger he kept in check so well. He then turned to Valkyrae and let his face soften, even allowing a small smile.

"Yes. I am fine. Thanks to you. But now is not the time to let our guards down, they will be upon us again shortly. We must make haste to the top of this keep and put an end to this evil." Kal pointed towards the staircase at the end of the hallway.

The keep had seen better days. The stairs had fallen into the basement in places forcing the two to leap across, no small feat for those in plate. The higher they went the more iced webbing they found. Skeletons trapped inside displayed like macabre art were acting as supports, since the wood had likely rotted away.

The heavy oak doors to the throne room were untouched much to their surprise. Giving a quick nod they checked their gear, bracing a shoulder on the heavy wood. Rocky squawked before butting his head against it in his own way of 'helping'.  
The groaning of the hinges was deafening against the silence that prevailed inside the dark chamber. Valk could see nothing inside the gloom, it was almost as if whatever was inside was repelling any light that tried to illuminate the room.

"Ah...There you are. Always nice to see old friends. Though, I do believe you had a pulse last time we met."

Kal saw the figure staring at him, but could not comprehend, no _believe_ what he saw. This was a face he had not seen for ages.  
"This cannot be..." Kal muttered.  
"Oh but it is!" replied the figure.

Kal clenched his fists, before him stood the man who was once Matthew, the commander of the Keep when it was still under Alliance control.  
"You fled that battle, how is it you ended up back here!?" Kal growled at him.  
Matthew chuckled "As you can see, I did not make it very far. I was slain not far from here and raised into our master's service. With him out of the way, my Lich friend and I are now free to take over!"

That was their plan? To pick up where the Lich King left off? They were insane...but then again this was the same man who abandoned his people and left them to die during a scourge invasion.

"I think someone's been maggot food to long." Valk quipped moving to stand at Kal's side. "You are just some middle management corpse. I mean it's not like you got picked to even be a Death Knight what makes you think you can take over THE Lich King?"  
She eyed what was left of the former human, eyebrow raised. Compared to her master this one seemed...trivial?

Kal clenched his fists and looked at the animated corpse of his once-commander. The Death Knight's composure seems to be degrading; the mere presence of such a despicable person was having a negative effect on his normally calm temperament.

"You left them. You left US to die...when things turned bad you turned tail and ran..." he uttered from clenched teeth.  
Matthew let out an unearthly cackle "And look where it got me. I have more than I ever had in that life. I have power, and a whole army at my-"he glanced over to the Lich..."_our_ command"

"Our little Matthew here was quite helpful in my taking over of this keep actually." The Lich chimed in, "It was quite easy to reanimate him and have him tell his forces to lay down their arms. It made the slaughter so much quicker...and more fun."

Kal stood there...looking at the Lich, then to Matthew. He repeated this once more before he looked down at his own hands, a feral grin spread over his face. "I am going to destroy you, both of you, then I am going to reanimate you two and kill you again. I am going to repeat this process until I am satisfied. By the end you will be pleading with me to grant you a true death, but it will never come to you."  
Kal seemed to have the look in his eyes that most who have known him have never seen the look of pure hate, and blood thirst.

Without warning the Death Knight sprung into action immediately heading for the human. The clash of their blades showered the room in sparks, momentarily illuminating the dim area. The Lich just sat idle, observing, but had yet to help its comrade.  
Rocky made his usual 'GWAH!' battle cry before lumbering his way to assist his master.  
"Oh no you don't!" said Valk snatching the ghoul back by his red bow.  
"I don't think it's very smart for either of us getting between those two."

She held the squirming creature back, watching as it had yet to comprehend that it wasn't going anywhere.  
Until something caught her eye. What was that?  
In the gloomy recesses of the room a faint shimmer of something. Cautiously creeping closer she gasped, the sight making her blood run cold.

Paladins, garbed similar to herself, were strung up like trophies. At least what was left of them. Their gold and red armor was covered in dust, dried blood, and light only knew what. The flesh has decayed, hanging in strips of meat and hair. Was this what was left of her master's friends?

*CLANG!*  
The sound echoed throughout the room as Kal and Matthew crossed weapons.  
"Impressive," Matthew told his former comrade, "you have grown quite strong since last we met."  
"Believe me, you haven't begun to see the half of it." Kal growled at him. With a simple twist Shadowmourne easily broke the inferior metal blade the human wielded.

"You are weak, Matthew. You always have been."

"GAAAH!" Matthew staggered back. It was becoming quite clear to him that he was outmatched by Kal. The turned to his Lich companion for help and that's when Kal saw his opening.  
Dark red globules of congealed blood splattered across the floor as he struck Matthew, slicing threw tendon and artery. The once human fell back, only a few strips of decaying tissue keeping him in one piece. Kal placed a heavy boot on the human's chest while he reached down to jerk his head from his body.

As quickly as it had begun it had ended. Matthew was nothing more than a lifeless heap of flesh and bone at Kal's feet.  
"Oh...I'm not through with you yet...I made you a promise and I always keep my promises..." Kal whispered.

Valk turned at the clattered ready to move to her master's side. The hostile look on his face greatly alarmed the Paladin.  
"Master Kal don-MMHHHNN!"  
The decrepit paladin moved shockingly fast for something that was missing ligaments. The decaying claw wrapped around her mouth cutting her off.

The Lich grinned waving a hand in their direction once its human companion was decapitated.  
"Oh a female paladin? I don't have one of those in my collection. Just think how lovely you'll be under ice."  
Valk growled reaching back to yank the arm, the bones were interwoven with vines making it harder to break free. The sudden chill surrounding them caused her breath to frost. After the third yank she managed to remove the undead appendage.

"Don't do this Kal! Don't sink to their level!"  
She threw Rocky away from her, toward the Death Knight, as her armor started to ice over.

Kal was completely oblivious to what was happening to Valk behind him. All he could focus on was revenge against the man who had betrayed not only Ramick and himself, but also hundreds of innocent civilians.

Kal pointed his Shadowmourne at the heap on the ground causing it to once again rise. There before him stood a headless Matthew. The body then knelt down and picked up the head, which promptly reanimated itself. "...W...why..." said the disfigured corpse.  
"I told you, I keep my promises..."

Kal then readied his axe to strike him back down when suddenly Rocky hit him from behind.  
"Ugh...what the..." Kal muttered, and turned. "Rocky what are you-" That's when he saw Valk's form starting to ice over.  
"VALK!" Kal yelled. Quickly he turned to Rocky tossing his minion of the human's head. "Make sure this miserable heap of decay doesn't go anywhere." Rocky replied with a salute and turned to Matthew, growling.

Kal then ran over to where the female Sin'dorei was. Within the block of ice he was able to see minute movements of the paladin as she obviously struggled within.

"Hold on Valk, I'm going to get you out of there!"

The cold tightness was overbearing. She struggled to breathe; the ice constricted her, pressing in her breast plate. Valk tried to focus and remember what Kal said about ice. The faint glow of the Light made sure her blood didn't freeze but she still remained frozen...in a tomb of ice...the walls so close.

She squeezed her eyes shut, taking slow deep breaths. She hated no loathed tight cramped spaces.  
_'Don't panic, don't panic, wipe open field.'_  
Her breaths were getting shallow, dots danced across her vision. Right before she fainted, she could have sworn she felt the sun on her face.

"VAAALK!"  
With one last swing of his axe, Kal managed to shatter the ice. The paladin fell to the floor motionless. Looking closely Kal was able to determine that she was breathing...barely.

He turned to the Lich "I'm not through with you yet! Rocky, take Valk into the sun." Rocky acknowledged with a gurgle-like sound. Nuzzling his way under the paladin the ghoul managed to get her on his back and made his way outside to the balcony, where the sun was shining just barely.

Valk rolled to her side coughing. She could feel the wet strands of her hair sticking to her face and neck. Pockets of still melting ice were trapped in the crevasses of the plate. Fuck, it was cold even in the sun.  
Rocky hopped from one foot to the other excitedly before licking the poor girl's face.  
"Ugh, ew ewwww EWWW! Rocky I don't know where you've been!"  
She frantically wiped her cheek where the ghoul had slimed her. God knows that the thing had been eating. Was that even HIS tongue?

It looked like she was on a ledge. The walls of the keep had fallen away, taking some roof with them; leaving this part of the flooring open to the sun, straining to break through the smoke and clouds.  
But where was Master Kal?

With Valk safe for the moment, Kal made drew his attention back at Matthew. "Valk was right, I shalln't lower myself to your level. But you cannot go unpunished. Death is too much of an easy way out for you, no...you deserve a fate worse."

With that he held his axe towards the animated corpse..."Shadowmourne thirsts. And your soul shall quench it, for your soul is foul and unjust and deserves no better." With that in a glorious beam of purple light, the corpse once again fell to the ground, lifeless.

Turning his attention to his true adversary Kal noticed the Lich waiting patiently. Why had he not tried to strike Kal when he had turned his back, Kal would never know. Perhaps within that twisted undead body of his was at least the tiniest shred of honor. But more likely he had an ulterior motive.

"Now that the distractions are out of the way..." Kal said drawing his axe, "we can get down to business."  
"Indeed..." The Lich responded.

"You don't seem torn up to lose your partner."

"He was merely a puppet to be played with, much like you."

Kal rushed at the Lich who in return started to cast his Frost Bolts at him. Kal raised his Anti Magic shield and managed to nullify most of the ice. Making it to the Lich, Kal swung his axe only to find it blocked by a wall of ice.

"Impressive. You made a shield of ice. First Lich I have ever seen do that..." Kal remarked "But it won't be enough." With a swing of his axe Kal shattered the Ice Barrier and stuck a blow to the Lich's torso.  
"G'yaaa! Insolent whelp!" The Lich cried out. Recovering from the blow the Lich countered with a blast of ice that managed to push Kal back across the room.

"You know..." Kal said, getting back to his feet, "your ice attacks would have been a lot more effective were I alive. The low temperature does not bother me!" He then rushed back at the Lich who shot another volley of frostbolts at Kal. The Death Knight dodged most of them and shattered the rest, making his way back to the Lich he swung at him a second time. This blow was enough to remove the Lich's skeletal head. But something nagged at the back of his consciousness. This was almost…too easy.

"You think you have won? No...you have only sealed your own demise Death Knight! You are but a mere pawn on a board and have played exactly as intended!" The skull cackled, eye sockets glowing with a disturbing violet light. Kal swung his axe to shatter the Lich's skull as the light from scourge's eyes struck the Death Knight in the chest. The remainder of the Lich body fell to the floor, lifeless. And Kal just stood over it...silent...

Valk walked into the room, dripping wet carrying the content Rocky on her back. The ghoul's claws were hooked into her pauldrons, while she held his legs. The sight would be comical to see the pair, her dripping ice, and the ghoul occasionally licking the metal.

"Looks like I missed all the fun. Are you alright Master? You look pale...paler then usual."  
Tossing her head to get the stubborn strands out of her face she looked around for her sword. Finding it still sticking out of her would be tomb she grasped the hilt. The glow of the Light ran from her hand to down the length of the blade, slowly melting the ice. Able to pull it free she maneuvered Rocky, sheathing it on her back.

Kal hardly acknowledged Valk's presence as if his thoughts were elsewhere, "I'm fine...just tired." He places his hand over his chest as if something was bothering him there, "let's head back to town. They have nothing to fear from these undead, at least for a while. The Lich won't be able to re-materialize into a physical form again."

Kal sheathed Shadowmourne onto his back, and made is way passed Valk, hardly giving her or Rocky a glance as his made his way back down the dark corridor leading out of the keep.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the inn, Valk sat on her bed trying to tame the wild mass of her hair. She appeared lost in thought as she ran the comb down the length, almost as if the repetitive gesture helped to organize her thoughts.  
Her Master had been acting strangely since the events with the Lich. Biting her lip she paused, wondering if perhaps he was disappointed in her performance. She would just have to train harder. Quickly braiding her hair into a thick plait she leaned over looking under the bed where Rocky was sleeping, occasionally twitching.

"Hey Rocky want to play pounce?" Pounce, as they called it, was Rocky's version of training with the paladin. He would stalk the redhead until he thought he could pounce her successfully. Valk on the other hand would have a bone tied to her belt. If the ghoul could get the paladin to take a knee he won the morsel.  
Opening an eye the ghoul growled lowly, a highly odd behavior for the lovable thing. Valk blinked her brows knitting but as soon as the reaction happened it was over. Rocky GWAHed crawling from under her bed with his usually happy bounce.  
_  
'Both of them are acting odd.' _She shook her head promising to speak with her master later that night. Grabbing her training sword and bone out of her gear she opened the door leading the ghoul to the woods.

Kal let the two do their training with one another. He had been feeling drained of nearly all energy since their return. Hardly able to keep awake the Death Knight made his way up to his room at the Inn and removed his armor. Getting into his nightwear, something Valk got him into wearing…normally he slept in the armor, he laid down in bed. His body was drained and aching, but his mind was going a mile a minute. His thoughts kept drifting back to his time with the Lich King. He kept recalling what it felt like to be an emotionless murderer...what would his life be like had he never managed to free himself from his slavery?

Kal shook his head to remove the thoughts. The past is the past; he needs to look towards the future...to Valk.  
Closing his eyes, he let himself drift to sleep. Just as he lost consciousness he sworn he heard something, voice in his mind. A very FAMILIAR voice...

Valk returned sometime later. The sun had already dipped low in the trees and children were filing into homes for dinner. She knocked tentatively on Kal's door, and started fidgeting when she got no reply. Looking down at Rocky, as if he had the answer, she shrugged trying the handle. It was unlocked.

Kal was already in bed, his covers in a heap on the floor. The slow rise and fall of his chest marked him as asleep. Rocky wined slightly before crawling under Kal's bed.  
"Are you staying here tonight?" She whispered to the ghoul. The creature whined again. Taking that as a yes she crept into the room taking the blankets off the floor and laying them over the death knight. After making sure he was covered she paused looking over his sleeping face. His brows were furrowed as if thinking to hard on something. Leaning down before she lost the nerve, the paladin let her lips ghost across his forehead.  
"Sleep well Master Kal."

Screams. Jerking awake Valk sat up throwing off her covers. Yanking the door open her senses where immediately assaulted by thick acrid smoke. The smell of burning flesh. She could hear people scrambling throughout the inn to escape. Grabbing her gear and pack she raced down the hall to Kal's room, haphazardly strapping on the metal as she went.  
"Master Kal a fi-!" Flinging open his door she was surprised to find it completely empty.  
_'He must be helping the villagers.' _  
Turning on heel she slipped on her helm, lowering the face plate to protect her from the burning embers.

Outside she was met with total chaos. The whole village was ablaze. People were everywhere, some running for their lives, others dead in the streets. But it wasn't the flames that caused the panic but the droves of ghouls roaming the streets too.  
"It's the scourge! The scourge are back!" yelled an Orc running past, shield and sword already drawn. She studied the fleshy monsters closely. Where they from the keep? Had they followed the pair? Her Master must be somewhere in the chaos fighting them off.

A flash of red caught her eye. There! It was Rocky near the stables.  
"Rocky! Where is Master Kal!?" She called but ghoul didn't hear her. He slunk low watching as people ran for their lives. Baring his fangs he swiped at a goblin that ventured to closely. Hooking his claws into the green flesh the ghoul jerked the struggling goblin to him. Valk watched in horror as her lovable companion sank his fangs into it's prey's neck, shaking it like a rag doll.  
_  
'Has the whole world gone mad?!'_ She thought drawing her blade. She didn't want to hurt Rocky but she couldn't let him hurt anyone else.  
"Paladin!" The innkeeper grabbed her arm, frantically back toward his burning inn. "I think there is still one more in there!"  
She looked to the inferno then back at the stables, but Rocky was no where to be seen. The goblin's cooling corpse laid in pieces across the grass.

Shaken by the confusion herself she shook off his hand turning to race back into the blaze. The plate would protect her from the smaller flames but she could easily be cooked in it too. She paused in the middle of the first floor, ears twitching trying to discern what were flames and what wasn't.  
There some sobbing, a shadowy ball was curled under the bar. Racing across the groaning wooden floor she dove to the bar.  
"Come on we have to go now!" She reached out trying to protect the ball with her body as much as possible. The tiny green ball unwound looking up at her. An Orc child. Tucking it under her arm she tried to move him. The smoke made it increasingly hard to breathe, if she didn't get them out they could asphyxiate before the flames got to them.

Nearly to the door the structure groaned, beams falling like fall leaves all around them. Throwing up her arms she braced for a larger one. The weight caused her to fall to her knees.  
_'Have to...save the child.' _  
"Go! Get out of here! Hurry!" She yelled. She has managed to keep the beam from blocking off their escape but she couldn't hold the weight forever. Already the flames heated her plate causing the metal to sear her flesh.  
"But..."  
"I SAID GO!"

She watched as the boy dashed through the doorway, before shoving the beam over her.  
"GRRRRRHHHHH"  
Rocky stood in the doorway, blocking off her escape. He was splattered with gore, fangs bared as he growled.  
"Rocky...It's me Valk. Don't you recognize me?"  
The ghoul crouched and Valk knew what was coming. He pounced snapping his fangs at her throat.  
"Rocky snap out of it! This isn't you! Please don't make me hurt you!"

The ghoul gripped its head, whining. Something was obviously making Rocky behave like this.  
"Come on. Be a good boy. Let's get out of here first then we will see what's wrong." Standing in an inferno arguing with a potentially homicidal ghoul was not the way she wanted her night to go.  
"Come on." She coaxed taking a step toward the door.  
'Where are you Kal?' she wondered.

Looking up at her with sad eyes the ghoul reached out as if it wanted a hug. The ceiling groaned again louder this time, the remaining supports couldn't hold the second floor anymore. Reaching out she grabbed the ghoul's claw before jerking it to her. Using their momentum she rolled out the door in time to avoid being a pancake.

"You! You brought the scourge here!" She heard someone yell. Struggling to untangle her limbs from the mewling ghoul she was unprepared when the boot smashed into her face. Her helm flew off rolling off into the dirt.  
"You brought the Death Knight here! You are a Paladin, you should be ashamed of yourself!" A crowd was forming. Had the ghouls been driven back? Where was Kal?

'Death Knight? Do they mean Kal?!'  
"No.." she croaked. "Kal wouldn't do this he is a good person. He would never..."  
"Shut it, Slut!" This time it was her ribs. Rocky hissed hunching over Valk in an attempt to protect her from the assailant. She could hear the people back away, clearly still afraid of the ghoul.

"See! See! The creature is protecting her!"  
"We should send her head to the monster in retribution!"  
This was turning ugly fast. Putting her shaking hand to her mouth she whistled. Her warhorse wouldn't have wandered far even with the blaze. Sure enough the black steed galloped full tilt toward her casing the crowd to scatter least run the risk of a trampling.

"Come one Rocky, up ya go." Hoisting the ghoul onto the charger's back she mounted quickly herself. Wheeling the stallion toward the woods she bolted to their safety. It would be to dark to track her in the thick undergrowth.  
_'Light please let Master Kal be all right.'_

-Outskirts of town-

The voice kept calling him. Familiar voice. Faint. Weak.  
_North_, it told him. _Head north to where it all began, where it all ended._  
The Death Knight lowered his coif over his face, turned and walked away. The glow of the fires flickering behind him, along with the screams of the citizens being slaughtered.

"North..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Calm Before the Storm  
By Raya Hinato (originally a forum RP)  
**Warcraft belongs to Blizzard entertainment and we in no way profit from its use in this work of fiction.  
-

-One Year Later-

Valk sighed putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She almost didn't recognize the person in the mirror. Her hair was pinned up, letting the soft waves fall down her back from the jeweled pin. The dress the Blood Knights had delivered tempted her to tell them to shove it. The thin straps looped around her neck to cross over her chest before displaying copious amount of cleavage and stomach. It had to, to keep the tiny amount of cloth over her chest. At least it was long.

Her eyes darted to the other figure in the mirror. Rocky was gnawing on his cloth covered arm. When she had finally managed to find a tailor willing to work for her, most turned her down when she told them what she wanted. Thank the Light for the shadow priestess. She had laughed, when Valk had told her she would need a tux for the ghoul but had gotten to work quickly taking measurements. The Confessor even did the work for free, claiming it was payment enough for the crazy story.

"You can shred it afterwards ok? But for now you have to look a little presentable." Rocky stopped gnawing as the Paladin patted his head, collecting her ornamental sword belt. She had it specially made for these ridiculous pomp and circumstance orders. At least this way she could keep her blade, Shaarde, with her even in a ball gown.

At first Valk refused the orders to attend the lavish convocation. She wasn't some lap dog that would come running when called. especially since they wanted her to be part of the entertainment. But when she had heard this meeting was a good will gesture for the newly formed Sunwalkers, she finally accepted. The Tauren were a noble people, she was sure their addition to the Paladin cause would be a welcome.

Valk led Rocky into the Ball room, holding up the table cloth of the nearest table to the stage for him to hide under. She would only be singing one set that night then she could collect the ghoul and get the Fel out of there.  
Once the delegation of Sunwalkers arrived she was given her cue to begin. She had to admit they were smart to plan this even on the 4 year anniversary of the Northern War.  
Most of the night went uneventful. People danced, discussed politics with the Tauren, the typical military function. At the end of her cue she was requested to sing Lament of the Highborne as a memorial. Furrowing her brow she shook her head. More then just her people died in the snow of Northrend. Thinking quickly she tried to think of a different option. After speaking with the musicians she took the stage again taking a deep breath. She had her own memory to honor this day.

_"Lost in the darkness __  
__Hoping for a sign __  
__Instead there's only silence __  
__Can't you hear my screams? _

_Never stop hoping __  
__Need to know where you are __  
__But one thing's for sure __  
__You're always in my heart __I'll find you somewhere __  
_

_I'll keep on trying __  
__Until my dying day __  
__I just need to know __  
__Whatever has happened __  
__The truth will free my soul _

_Lost in the darkness __  
__Tried to find your way home __  
__I want to embrace you __  
__And never let you go _

_Almost hope you're in heaven __  
__So no one can hurt your soul __  
__Living in agony __  
__Cause I just do not know __  
__Where you are"_(1)

Finishing she saluted the crowd before stepping down. Just collect Rocky, get the fel out of this ridiculous dress and she could be on her way. She had already gotten the supplies she needed for another trip.  
"Lady Bloodmoon, a moment of your time?"  
She paused at the mocking title, hand almost ready to pull the table cloth up. The blood knight stood a little to close for comfort, wearing the usual decorative armor he was nondescript from the others but his cloak pin marked him as an officer.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry Sir."  
Her eye twitched as the officer took her hand, presumptuous move on his part. Had she not been in the middle of a goodwill event she probably would have punched him.  
"Oh come now, surely you could have time for one dance. After all you don't want everyone to notice that monster under the table yet. It would be a shame if your pet got exorcized by those who don't know about your…sordid history."

Her eyes narrowed, it was no secret in the Blood Knights about Valk's past. She had grown used to the rumors flying around the city about her. Some said she was fallen, choosing to become a minion of the Death Knights. Others claimed she would just fuck anything, even the dead. Let the housewives have their gossip, she knew the truth.

She let the officer drag her to the middle of the dance floor, trying to repress her urge to strangle the man.  
"I heard some news you might be interested in."  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"They say some of our brothers in the North rounded up a few loyalists. Perhaps you will find your beloved Death Knight amongst the heads on display."  
Her step faltered at the news.  
_'Light no, please don't be there.'_She was already calculating the time to travel to Northrend.

"Oh so the rumors are true? I can see the fear on your face. So you really did give yourself to a deader?"  
He paused, laughing. Fool didn't know what he just started. Valk's eyes narrowed, maybe if he had been paying attention he would have seen her other hand go to her sword hilt on her hip.

A Tauren, having been close enough to overhear the conversation, laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Excuse me sir, but I have business with this young lady." The massive creature addressed the officer.  
The officer gave the newcomer a glare, but in the end backed off. He knew better than to pick a fight with a Tauren. The officer simply nodded and sulked away.

"Come, let us be one from here." The Sunwalker guided Valk by the shoulder, noticing the shadowy figure of the ghoul as he followed close behind. The Tauren didn't make direct eye contact with the ghoul, so not draw anyone's attention to him, "It's ok little one, the girl shall not be harmed. Meet us outside."  
The ghoul let out a small grunt but nodded, vanishing from sight.

Making their way outside the larger paladin took Valk to an area where they could speak in private. The redhead immediately pulled her arm from the large creature's grasp. Just because she had respect for his people didn't mean she would trust a stranger.

"It is considered polite to introduce ones self before dragging off a lady, despite the rumor about Silvermoon."  
"I am Retru Longstrider of the Argent Crusade." He chuckled, a deep rumble that had a way of relaxing even the most hardened guard. "Don't let those Blood Knights get under your skin young one. Most of them haven't seen much action outside the gates of their own city, let alone on the battlefield. The Argent Crusade handles those affairs for them."  
He could see the shadowy figure of the ghoul watching from nearby. "Don't worry, I won't exorcise you." Retru addressed him with a slight chuckle, "How odd, I can sense no evil coming from your being."

"I have heard whispers about your past daughter of the Bloodmoon, of you spending a lot of time with a former officer of the Lich King's Death Knights. How much of these rumors I believe is another matter, but I can see it in your eyes...he means something to you. You try to hide it, but those eyes of yours speak volumes."  
Retru stood silent for a moment...  
"Yes...they say all I need to know. Don't worry the so-called 'loyalists' that they rounded up? They were mostly peasants and many of them merely accused without proof. The odds of them being able to down a Death Knight with the rag tag crew they sent over there are slim to none."

Retru studied the girls face once more  
"He is still out there young Valkyrae and I have decided to help you. The Blood Knights may not support you, but the Sunwalkers shall be by your side. Death Knight or no, let their deeds prove who they are. For you to care so deeply about him, he must indeed have a bright soul trapped within that reanimated body."  
He placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, reassuringly, the large furred paws nearly engulfing her shoulders.  
"Let us leave. The longer we wait here the further away our destination shall be."

Valk was a little stunned and her face clearly showed it. She stood there staring up at the large paladin until Rocky tugged at her dress. He had already wasting no time gnawing most of his tux away.  
"Uhh I have to change...obviously...I rent a room in the Silvermoon Inn, that's where my gear is, but I still don't…"  
The Tauren gently pushed her toward the inn, cutting her off mid-sentence, it almost reminder her of a parent trying to get a willful child into the tub.  
"All can be explained once you fetch your things."

Valk changed quickly; most of her things were already packed. Such was the life she cultivated since that night, constantly on the move, living out of her pack. Fyurie was already saddled waiting for her return, though she didn't expect having company. She had to admit she was a little surprised the bulky form of the Tauren could fit in the inn.  
Strapping Shaarde across her back she descended to the main floor where the Tauren waited.  
"Why are you doing this? You don't know me or...him. What are you getting out of...is that...a shovel?" The comical look she gave him caused Retru to chuckle. Strapped across his back was in fact…a shovel.  
"Whether or not I know you matters not. It is clear you are troubled and it is my life's desire to help such people. Oh and yes, this is a shovel. It is to remind me of what is at stake should I fail. You see, I am the kind of paladin who focuses primarily on healing others and keeping them on their feet." Retru patted the shovel almost reverently. "Thus far I have not had to use it."

Eying the paladin up and down he nodded. "Indeed all I get out of this is the satisfaction that I have helped another person soothe their inner turmoil and I also get to stick it to those stuck up Blood Knights" He let out a laugh as he lead Valk outside.  
Letting loose a whistle he summoned to him his grand Kodo, which was adorned with symbols of the sun and other holy relics. Mounting up on the beast he motioned for Valk to get onto her own Charger.

Her new companion was silent for a moment. "I have met your Death Knight, once. I am sure he is the same Death Knight. How many others do you meet who mention a paladin pupil? He showed up out of nowhere and saved my team from a massive scourge attack during the final push on Icecrown, if it were not for him I would not be here before you. Or worse, I would have joined the ranks of the Scourge themselves…" He pat his kodo Beast, "Let us waste no time, I can sense that you are eager to get this journey over with."

Fyurie set a manageable pace along side the giant kodo. Valk had to admit she respected the healer, not a job she excelled at. She cracked a grin at the shovel but silently hoped they wouldn't have to use it on this journey.

She dismounted at the zeppelin tower, nodding uneasily at the Forsaken guards. Not that reanimated disturbed her so much as their leader's policies. More of Kal's influence, who was outspoken on the deeds of the Banshee Queen. Leading Fyurie up the wooden ramps she waited until the two had secured their things and mounts before asking what she really wanted to.  
"You knew Kal? What was he like then?" Her curious energy was palpable, ears perked, eyes focused.

Retru chuckled a bit at the girl's curiosity. She seemed almost like a curious little kitten chasing after a new toy.  
"I only met him briefly when he appeared during that push for Icecrown. He had with him a young paladin in tow, much like yourself. I discovered that this paladin was his pupil. His name escapes me for the moment." Retru thought for a moment, "While it is not completely certain that this is _your_ Death Knight, I cannot think of many that would be willing to train one whom is their polar opposite."  
Retru found a seat on the zeppelin and sat down, motioning for Valk to do the same.

"Come sit. The trip to Northrend is long. I shall keep you company until we pass out of the Howling Fjord, but then I am afraid we must part ways. I have a prior obligation to the Argent Crusade that I must attend to."  
"Oh! Since you will be meeting up with them could you take this letter with you? It usually takes the mail weeks to reach them in Northrend." As she dug into her pack her own Argent Tabard could clearly be seen, neatly folded on top. She withdrew the folded parchment as well as an overly large hat and traveling cloak. The ghoul, who had been skirting the shadows unseen by the other passengers, took this as a sign. He broke off from the darkness to scurry to the red head. Quickly dropping the floppy hat on his head, she wrapped and tied the cloak under his chin. If one didn't look closely he could easily be mistaken for a Forsaken.

Relaxing, he took off his helmet and held it in his lap before turning back to Valk.  
"So...what have you done while your Master was away? How did you get by?"  
Satisfied with her work she and the ghoul took a seat next to the larger paladin. Rocky nuzzled under her arm, resting against her side, presumably to sleep.  
"Master Kal said I wasn't anything if not resourceful. I admit some things I did I'm not proud of but we manage. I lived alone on the streets before he picked me up and learned the rules to survival. He also told me that drawing my blade has great consequences, which I have to live with. So I refused to take any mercenary work, nor could I take money for something that any Paladin SHOULD have done. If I am in desperate need I will go to an inn and trade a hot meal for a performance or two; patrons usually enjoy the war songs. Or I sell some of my crafted baubles whenever I need something more, like shoeing Fyurie."

Taking the letter from the girl, Retru nodded.  
"I will indeed deliver your message and your master seems very wise. It is very odd for a Death Knight to support NOT to use their blade at any given chance. He is a different one indeed."  
Retru took out a big pipe and turned to Valk.

"I hope you do not mind, old habits die hard." Lighting it, the bull took a few puffs, letting himself relax back in his seat before nodding off.  
-

(1) Within Temptation - Somewhere


	7. Chapter 7

**Calm Before the Storm  
By Raya Hinato (originally a forum RP)  
**Warcraft belongs to Blizzard entertainment and we in no way profit from its use in this work of fiction.

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to finally get the next chapter up. I am in my final semester of college so I'm scrambling to complete my course work and finals. Also I decided after I finish CBtS that I would intro more of my characters who will become pivotal to Kal and Valk's life after this. You are going to have more awesomely amazing adventures and heart wrenching moments to keep you busy. Loves to all my reviewers who took the time to write me. Thank you soooo much. –Raya  
**_

* * *

Waking up to a flurry of noise Retru noticed the goblins who ran the zeppelin gathering up at the bow.  
"What is going on up there?" The Tauren asked grabbing one of the green creatures as he ran by. The goblin just gave him a shrug.

"We are nearly to Northrend. The newbies of the crew are gathering to watch. They act like they ain't seen mountains and snow before!"

Valk stood, folding the hood of her cloak over her head before walking onto the deck. The harsh wind was always a factor; even here in the more temped Howling Fjord. Valk had to admit she was absolutely in love with the wild, untamed, highlands.  
_'Is this what you saw all those years ago Master Kal?' _  
The giant lifts ran back and forth looking more like magick then machine. She wondered just who had built them. The sun was just cresting over land, shining against the fog dense areas. It was almost a siren call.  
"It's gorgeous."

Pulling herself away from the sight she made her way back down to the lower deck to check on Fyurie. Valk had to sigh. She had figured her first time seeing the wonders of the North would be with Kaliek.  
Almost as if sensing her thought, Fyurie head butted her. Of course the armor plating protecting the beast made it a bit painful.  
"Jeez boy! Just because I'm thick headed doesn't mean it can't hurt."  
Rubbing her forehead the red head tied her pack to the saddle, her movements quick and forceful, a reflection of her thoughts.  
_'Light, please let there be something here. Some sign, a clue, any damn thing.'_

Retru made his way off the zeppelin into the Forsaken town of Vengeance Landing, taking a moment to enjoy the brisk weather of the region. He enjoyed it here, the nice cool weather and the light breezes, it was perfect. He often envied his Taunka brethren for being able to live here.  
Making his way down from the boarding platform he noticed that there was a strange amount of activity in this small town...and a lot of repair work being done. The paladin looked for the one who could be in charge, usually the one with the fanciest armor, and pulled him to the side.  
"What is going on here?"

"Some Blood Elf came through and started a ruckus." The undead soldier said, "After we refused to offer him one of our bats he started to attack the town! Luckily most of us were not here at the time, so there were only minimal casualties."  
This piqued Retru's interest. "Which way did he go?"  
"North", the soldier stated turning back to oversee the workers.

Retru hastily made his way back to where Valk stood with her charger.  
"Well, it seems like we are on the right path. Some Blood Elf came through there and everything went foul from there. He destroyed parts of the town, and then went north. I think this is our Death Knight..."

The paladin's face hardened, eyes turning sharp. The woman had gone from youthful girl, to a creature with which one did not fuck in mere seconds.  
"How many casualties?"

Valk brushed past the larger Paladin to see the damage herself. Taking in the damaged buildings her brows furrowed.  
"They look the same...Master Kal…what have you done?" she whispered as if the harsh wind would carry her words.  
"North can be a lot of places here. Find out if he spoke to anyone, gave some clue to where he was going. I'm going to see if I can find Blood's trail. ROCKY! TO ME!"  
The ghoul wasted no time following the barking woman. He was bent over following at her heel. He looked almost like he was...sniffing the ground. The two moved off toward the cliff face and lifts. Without a bat he would have to have ridden.

Her charger looked at the Tauren shaking its head. One might have got the impression it was trying to say 'Yes, she IS always like this and yes it will be a long trip.' The mount's ears perked at her sharp whistle before he too trotted after her.

Retru went around the town offering help and healing to those who required it. All the while he kept glancing over his shoulder to see how Valk was holding up. It was obvious the girl was troubled by seeing this mayhem.  
Making his way to the battlements that guard the city he noticed a small group of Forsaken huddled together discussing something. Curious he walked over to them and discovered that they were going over some sort of parchment.

"This just came in via a messenger hawk. Our forces at Utgarde...wiped out." one of them said.  
"Not just ours! The Alliance dogs were wiped out too!" Said another  
"It's kind of bittersweet" the third responded, "On one hand the Alliance no longer have presence in the Keep. On the other...apparently neither do we."  
_'This must be his work,'_ Retru thought to himself, _'I should go inform Valk.'_

Valk knelt in the mud, looking over the tracks still there.  
_'Kodo, wolf,...skeletal horse? No, too light to be Kal. Wait, here...' _  
The tracks were deeper showing the mount was carrying a heavier load. The tracks looked horse but didn't bare the horseshoes. Bloodbane never required them being dead.  
She tracked them to the great lift, pausing in awe as the ancient machine continued its cycle.  
"Finally...we have a trail Rocky."

Retru made his way to where Valk stood under the lift and gave her the news of the Utgarde slaughter.  
"We should check this out. This could be the work of your Death Knight." He informed the paladin. "It is not far from here. We need to take this lift up to the top and it should be a short trip west."  
Retru pulled the lever to signal for the lift to make its way down and waited. All the while he was hoping that the machine could handle the weight of his Kodo.

At the top of the cliff face they could clearly see something was amiss. The 'fog' they had seen earlier was actually smoke billowing from the towers of the giant keep.  
Valk wheeled Fyurie around looking closely at the ground.  
"You are right, his tracks continue West. Rocky! Go on ahead! Scout for Master."  
The ghoul nodded before clawing at the earth. It was faster and safer for him to travel underground by himself.  
"Why would he attack the keep? There does not seem to be a good reason. He would be outnumbered, attacking two different forces."

Pushing his Kodo to its limits Retru rode alongside Valk.  
"Isn't it obvious? The Horde and Alliance are always fighting each other, even when they should be cooperating. This means that he could take advantage of them being distracted by the other side. I wouldn't be surprised if they are now risen and ride with him..."  
Retru took a deep breath "This does not bode well."

As the Keep drew closer it was obvious that there were no survivors, nor were there any corpses. However, there were tracks heading North. Lots of them...  
"It looks like they made their way up to Grizzly Hills...we should follow."

"I'll just be a moment."  
Slipping off Fyurie Valk went inside to see the damage. Threw the heavy smoke she could see the blood splatters, parts of Alliance and Horde alike. The roar of flames was deafening.  
_'It's the Forge.' _

With no one left to keep an eye on the great forge it was burning out of control, belching streams of flame across the stone floor. Pulling her cloak over her mouth she ran for the chains that would control the forge. Releasing the dampeners she let the grates slam shut. Normally this was used to increase the amount of oxygen getting to the fire but closing them should force the fire up out the chimney.  
_'Light it was even worse then I thought. Why Kal?' _  
He had always told her how he abhorred what the Lich King did. Raising others into servitude. So why do it now? Was it all a lie? He had also said he would always be there for her and the last year had also proven that wrong.

This just couldn't be one of his rages. He never raised them after, then again most of the time they would be too mutilated TO raise. No, something else was going on here and she damn well intended to find out.  
Making her way back to Fyurie she could see Rocky had found them, standing in between the charger and kodo.  
"We follow the trail. We need to make good time before it is to dark to see. He won't have any trouble with it himself."

Riding northward, following the path of destruction, Retru and Valk made it to the edge of the Howling Fjord. After crossing into the mountains and doing some trading with his Taunka brethren, Retru was prepared to give Valk the news that he would need to depart to the Argent encampment.  
"I'm sorry Valk, but our time together is nearly over. After seeing you safely to Camp Oneqwah, we must part ways. I will deliver your letter to the Argent Crusade as promised."  
Tossing the girl some supplies he got from the Taunka, some food and hides among a few other supplies one would need to survive a trip in the northern wilds. The Sunwalker hopped back up on his Kodo and motioned for the girl to follow him.  
"I figured you should be prepared to travel alone for a little while."

They made their way north through the path in the mountains, the green of the Grizzly Hills in sight. Such a wonderful change of scenery from the damp gray and white of the Fjord. Retru let himself get lost in thought at the sight of this scenery, so lost he nearly missed the sound of the rifle being cocked and readied...

"'Ey you there! Wha' business do ye 'ave traveling through here?" The voice had a distinct Dwarven accent. Making sure to move slowly and non aggressively Retru turned to see a small blue figure in the mountainside. It was a Dwarven sniper, very well trained marksman indeed.  
"'Eh wunnae ask ye again, strangah."

"We are merely passing through, Master Dwarf. We are Paladins of the Argent Crusade making some routine patrols." Retru only half lied, considering they were members of the crusade...

"Hold yer fire!" Another voice yelled. Retru could see the marksman slowly take his finger off the trigger; however he kept his sights locked on the Tauren, who was perceived to be the bigger threat.

"If they are indeed Argent Crusaders, I dunnae think we should be shooten' em." This voice was also unmistakably Dwarven.  
"You seem to have me at a loss, would you mind showing yourselves so that we may speak face to face?" Retru yelled at where the second voice came from.  
"Aye, that we shall, Retru." Odd that he knew his name. Then again any one smart enough to know to let members of the Argent Crusade pass must be fairly intelligent and well versed in the Crusade.  
"All soldiers stand down now." The voice said, and suddenly about 10 different blue figures appeared in the mountain side. There was a larger grayish figure making it's way toward the Tauren and Elf.  
"I haven' seen ye' in a long time, Retru..." The figure got closer.  
The figure was close enough to make out a face, and Retru couldn't believe who it was...  
"Master Ramick?!"

'Ramick' where had she heard that name before? It teased at the side of Valk's mind like an annoying fly. She watched as the dwarf appeared, holding Fyurie steady. Just because she wore the Argent tabard didn't mean all respected it.  
'Master Ramick?' she wondered watching as the large Tauren kneel as to better greet the smaller creature. Was this Retru's master? Did he mention the name? Surely that could be were she heard the name.

Her companion didn't seem to bothered by the dwarfs so she took that to be they were relatively safe. She looked farther down the path. So close, she didn't have time for this. This was mainly the reason she had traveled alone after Kal's disappearance.  
"I am Valkyrae Bloodmoon, Knight of the Crusade. I'm tracking reports of a lone Death Knight with suspicious activity. If you have heard anything please assist or let me pass. I can not let his trail go cold."

Rocky choose that ill-fated moment to make an appearance. He popped out of the ground probably curious to no longer feel the hoof beats above. A gofer was hanging limply from his maw. She could hear the rifleman shout in surprise. Ghouls were uncommon in the redwoods of Grizzly Hills.  
"NO! The ghoul is with me! Leave him be!"  
Maneuvering Fyurie between the riflemen and the ghoul swiftly, she laid a hand on her sword hilt, ready to defend.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" came a booming voice. This was not the voice of a Dwarf.  
Rocky stopped in his tracks upon hearing this voice, as did the riflemen who seemed oddly disturbed.  
"Ah, I wes wonderen' when ye would be showin' up!" Ramick shouted back, there was clearly a figure making its way through the snow towards them. It was clad in black, and taller than the Dwarves. As the figure got closer it was obvious that this was a Human.

Retru stared at the figure, sensing something off about him...but after seeing Ramick's reaction he decided not to take this newcomer as a threat. Valk on the other hand knew exactly what he was.  
The Human was not close enough to see in full detail; His face was completely covered by his helm, heavy plate armor adorned were spikes, this was someone who obviously struck fear into his enemies.  
The human knelt before Rocky, simply staring at the Ghoul a moment before getting back up.  
"This is the Ghoul of a free Death Knight. He is an ally to us, fire on him and you shall be rendered a traitor." The warring factions fought all the time but something about the human's tone broached no argument. No one doubted he would end them if they even tried.

The figure stood, turning to Valk and Retru, giving them a courteous bow.  
"I am sorry if I startled you. I could sense the Ghoul from far back and knew that there were snipers in the area. After seeing you two it confirmed my hunch that this was not scourge."

Reaching up he removed his helmet. Underneath was a grizzled face of someone who was obviously seen his fair share of battles. His head was bald and he had a neatly trimmed goatee, but what stood out most were he eyes. His blue, glowing eyes.  
Before them stood none other than a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade.

"If this is about my actions at Acherus, you can tell Morgraine to shove it. I already apologized." Valk leaned down in her saddle to let the ghoul grip her arm, her eyes never leaving the death knight. It looked at the dwarves warily almost as if it knew how close it came to oblivion. It now clung to her like she was its mother.  
"It's ok Rocky. These dwarves won't harm you." He was still a bit skittish after their run in with a dwarf paladin who tried to cremate her little pet.  
"Why are you still in the north Knight? If your Commander sent you after Kaliek then we will have words. He agreed he would leave it to me."

The Death Knight stared at Valk a moment before approaching, giving her a big slap on the back with a boisterous laugh.  
"No, Mograine did not send me up here. I am here of my own accord." He smiled at the girl, "You may call me Dau and I am a companion of Ramick here. I was just returning from gathering some supplies. The Ebon Blade and I do not always see eye to eye. They are too...depressing for my tastes. Yeah, we died and were resurrected; they need to get over it and move on with their 'lives'..."

Ramick took this moment to butt in.  
"Lass, did ye say ye were lookin' fer Kaliek?!"

The redhead pulled herself straighter in the saddle. The unexpected backslap nearly threw her into the dirt. Her eye twitched, not used too much manhandling. Reluctantly she pulled her gaze away from the Death Knight to address the dwarf.  
"Yes, I am Kaliek Tel'masian's apprentice." she said slowly, cautiously. This was usually where people would look on her with horror and disgust. This was also where she punched said people for insulting her Master's good name.  
"As I said, if you have any information to his whereabouts please provide them or let me pass."

Ramick looked shocked at Valk's mention of being Kaliek's apprentice.  
"Ye mean tha' bloody bastard survived th' war against th' Lich King AND he is training paladins?!" He looked almost overwhelmed with joy.  
"Kaliek and I..aye we be goin' way back. I knew him when he was still alive ya know! Back when he was still a paladin! I actually taught him a lot of what he knew if ye can believe that!" Ramick slightly frowned.

"And those skills were put to the test back when we were trying to hold off scourge during an attack on an old fortress. We had to flee that day..." He looked into the distance..."Shortly after that he and I parted ways, I later heard he was slain during the attack on Silvermoon. Can ye imagine my face when I saw that bloody bastard show up in Northrend as one o' them Ebon Blade knights! It was a short lived reunion…and I haven't seen him since..."

He looked at Valk...  
"You say you are his apprentice...tell me...what has become of Kaliek..."

Valk's eyes widen finally remember her master's tale. So that is where she had heard the name. To think someone who knew her master in the living, the very wealth of knowledge she could glean from the dwarf...  
"Yes, I have been his apprentice for over a year now. You may have no regrets Sir Ramick, Master and I set right that town and the cowardly Matthew."

She slid off her charger so the smaller man didn't have to crane his neck so much and also because she didn't wish for her next statement to be heard by all.  
"He has disappeared, missing for a few months now. There are reports that he is raising the dead as the Lich did. The Crusade has tasked me with finding him and ...setting things right. I ask again Sir, if you know anything, anything at all, please tell me."

Her words were plain to the few that could hear her. The Crusade wanted him stopped at all means, even if it meant losing a once valued ally.

"I...heard rumors of a rogue Death Knight. But I dinnae think it would be him!" Ramick exclaimed.  
"Though it is good news ta hear tha' things were set right in tha' town...the news is bitter sweet." He pondered for a moment.

"Master Ramick," Retru chimed in, "my presence is required by the Crusade elsewhere...perhaps you could accompany Valk here on her journey. It would be dangerous for her to travel alone..."

"Aye...tha' dunnae seem like a bad idea, Retru..." Ramick nodded..."I agree, I shall accompany the lass, perhaps I can talk some sense into Kal..."

The redhead huffed slightly blowing the bangs out of her face. She had to admit she was a little miffed at how the conversation was going. 'To dangerous to go alone..' She had to restrain the snort. She wasn't some petite flower that needed protection. Then again this way she could grill the dwarf for more information on Kal.  
"No offense gentlemen but it will be dark in a few hours. While he may be able to traverse this land in the dark, we cannot. I'd really rather not waste anymore time." She was a bit proud of herself for holding her tongue that much. Even if her comment was still dripping with impatience.

Ramick nodded at her "Aye...then best we make wha' distance we can."  
He let out a sharp whistle and called his Charger to his side. It was an interesting sight, as the mount was far larger than the Dwarf himself.

Retru did the same, and his Kodo came to his side. "And this is also where we part ways." He gave a smile to Valk "You have a lot of potential, young one. Please keep Master Ramick out of trouble for me." He waved at them and made his way off into the distance, vanishing in the fog.

"Now...which way should we be headin' lass? I'm eager te get movin' and find Kal. He an' I have some catchin' up te do!"

Valk lead the way eyes intent on the tracks. Ghouls weren't known for their stealth so it was fairly easy. Glancing sideways at the dwarf a few times she pondered just what so say. She'd never really had extended interaction with a member of the alliance.

"So..what was Kal like when he was alive?" she asked tentatively. The questions burned in her chest as she tried to temper her curiosity. She looked around suddenly stopping Fyurie.  
"What the fel...they are...gone.." The tracks were gone! It could only caused by two things, they were transported or...they were really close.

"KAL!" She yelled looking around into the brush.

Ramick stopped in his tracks. "Lass, I have a bad feelin' about this..."  
Everything was deathly quiet. If they were around, not a single creature dared to show itself. Something was scaring everything away...

"You really have progressed a lot...little girl." Came a chilling voice from the bushes, the voice was eerily similar to that of the Lich King himself, yet oddly familiar. "You really are impressive." Suddenly the voice was behind her, and a hand brushed against her cheek.  
"And just as beautiful as I remembered. Yet also just as stupid." The air had developed a chilly bite, causing the dwarf's breath to fog.

Ramick was frozen in place, either too scared to move, or more likely rendered unable to.  
Valk's breath frosted in now chilly air, she stayed still assessing the situation. No use getting killed over some foolish action before she had helped Kal. The hand traced over her cheek causing her to hiss as ice formed over her warm skin.

"Its better to die for something then live for nothing. Didn't you say that once Kaliek?"  
There was an icy laugh from behind her.  
"I've said a lot of things, girl. A lot of which were merely a fool's babbling."  
There was a slight pause. "I shall give you this once chance. Turn back and you may keep your pitiful life. Keep perusing me and your life is forfeit. This is your only warning, child."

"Thanks for the warning but I think you already know what will happen Kal. Do you hear me Kaliek? I won't give up on you even if it ends in my demise!"  
She whirled on her horse. Expecting to see the death knight but there was only silent forest. She wanted to howl in frustration. She was so close...

"Lass, why are ye jes' standin' there like that?"  
Blinking the Sin'dorei turned to the dwarf, brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Standing here? Didn't you just see..."

"See wha' lass? You stood there fer a good five minutes jes starin' off inta space." Ramick responded to her. "We need ta' get movin', it would be unwise ta' be out here when it gets to night." He cracked the reigns of his charger, and got it into a slow trot motioning for the girl to follow. He was concerned about the girls well being. Physically she could handle herself but mentally...he wasn't certain.

She was just standing there? But..he was right there; she felt his hand. The paladin brought a hand to her cheek but the ice was gone. Did she imagine it? Hopeful wishing?

She watched as the dwarf followed the now reappeared tracks. She knew those had disappeared, but here they were again. Wait...

The tracks beside her...were snow. Here in the warmer part of the Hills? But there they were perfects hoof prints surrounded by mounds of ice. Looking up into the brush she scanned for any sign.  
"I made my choice, now make yours." She turned back around urging Fyurie to catch up with the dwarf.

"There is a lodge up ahead, lass. It would be best if we stop there for the night." Ramick said from his position slightly ahead of the girl.  
"It's mostly an alliance encampment, but if ye stick wit' me ye should be ok. Especially if they think ye be part of the Crusade." He pointed towards the buildings becoming visible in the distance.  
"I hear this place has good ale...I could really use a pint or two...or three...right about now."

Oh Light Alliance? Just perfect nothing like being glared at by former allies. Yanking up her cowl she let the white fabric cover her eyes. If the paladin was lucky they might think her a High Elf, maybe one of the Silver Covenant. She kept her head down, glancing at the buildings making a mental map of escape if necessary. Valk missed the days of camping under the sky with Kal where the nearest neighbor was a chatty squirrel and their mounts.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ye will be fine, Lass. Dun' ye worry ya pretty lil head!" Ramick laughed at the girl.  
"Most o' th' folk here tend ta ignore th' war and focus on just living one day at a time. So long as ye dunnae cause a ruckus, everythin' should be fine!" He led the girl towards the tavern.

He tied up his charger outside and made his way in. He took a deep breath..."Ahh, nuttin' like th' smell o' ale and food ta' warm ye up!" Making his way over to the counter he called the bar tender over and ordered two of the largest mugs of ale they had. After taking a moment he took the mugs and brought one over to Valk.

"Here, this'll calm ye nerves!"

Sitting tentatively at an empty table the blood elf sneaked discreet looks at the patrons, green eyes calculating the situation. When the dwarf returned she looked at the mug, sniffing it. Dear light a mug of this would probably put her on her ass and he wanted three?

"I think I'll just have coffee...I'd rather not have my wits muddled by booze." Her stomach grumbled, when was the last time she ate? Well ate something that wasn't dried and easily consumed on the road?  
"I think I'll get something to eat too...Rocky would probably like some bones." She made her way over the bar, trying to avoid the notice of the other patrons.

Ramick simply shrugged and began to work on both beers, waiting for her to return with her meal.  
"So, tell me lass, how did ye meet Sir Kaliek?" he inquired, "I haven't heard from him in years. The last time I saw him was during the battle of Lights Hope when he and the other Ebon Blades swore their allegiances to the Horde and Alliance..."

He lifted his mug and took a big swig from it, then wiped the froth from his Red-Orange beard. "Imagine my surprise when me old apprentice showed up as a Death Knight. He dinnae changed a bit. Other than the blue eyes and the whole being undead thing." The dwarf laughed.

"He and Dau are two of the only Death Knights that seemed to adjust well. They act more or less as they did in life. None o' that depressing 'Ohhh I'm dead, woe is me' crud that the majority o' them spew. They accept it, and see it as a second chance. I cahn respect that." He took another swig.

"Now c'mon, tell me abou' yeself, Lass. Any friend of Kaliek is a friend o' mine, and if I may say so you certainly look like one I would like to be friends with." He gave the girl a slight wink. "I kid o' course, Lass. I be a happily married dwarf. Well...ok happily isn't the right term te use. That woman be more like a slave driver than a wife, but yet I love her fer it!"

Valk had just sat down with a large cup of coffee and a plate of toast covered in gravy. She busied herself adding cream and sugar as she thought about his question. Truth be told not a lot of people asked her about herself. The rumors were always more interesting and fun to believe then the real story.  
"I guess it depends on which story you want, the truth or the story going around Silvermoon?"

After about the fifth scoop of sugar she stirred the concoction taking a sip with a sigh. She loved a little coffee with her sugar.  
"As the rumor says, I met Kal when he found me in Murder Row moonlighting as a prostitute, like many of the Blood Knights do now. He stole my soul, corrupted me, and now I spend my days as his slave, hence the name 'Fallen Paladin'. Oh! And the most recent version there is something about blood sucking."

Ok so the nickname was growing on her. Every time she heard the story more and more outlandish details were added. She guessed bored kept-women had nothing better to do then wag their tongues.  
"Officially, I met Master Kal when he saw me training. I hated the Blood Knights and spent most of my time OUTSIDE the city to be away from them. He offered me a life outside of their corruption and a chance to better my skills. Win-win in my book. I've been at his side ever since...well...until now..."

Ramick listened intently to her story. Chuckling a bit at the fiction of the rumor mill.  
"I know Kal well. He isn't th' type te' hold a pretty young lass like yeself against their will. Even if he IS a Death Knight now." He took another swig from his first mug then held it upside down looking slightly depressed that it was empty. This emotion quickly passed as he grabbed the second mug and started to drink from it.

"I trained him, ye know. He was my star pupil. I taught him e'erything I knew, and yet he still somehow surpassed me. I was so proud of him. When I heard o' him being slain during the Lich Kings reawakening and the subsequent ghoul attacks on our own cities...it made me heart sink."  
He took a swig from the mug, and wiped the froth off his beard.

"Then I caught wind of him coming back! As a Death Knight no less. I feared for what he had become, if he had forgotten the teachings. My fears were soon put to rest as rumors started coming in of a Blood Elf Death Knight training paladins! Well I just knew it was him!"

He paused a moment and looked at the girl with a slight grin.  
"So...are the two o' ye simply master and apprentice...or something more?" he winked at the girl and chuckled a bit.

Valkyrae had just taken a sip of her coffee when the dwarf's question caught her off guard. She choked on her drink, being thrown into a coughing fit. Several patrons looked over at the commotion much to her horror. She was trying to stay under the radar now this. Pulling the cowl lower she got herself under control.  
"I am JUST his apprentice. Besides I'm pretty sure he still has feelings for his family."

It wasn't as if she never thought about it, but Kal had always treated her as she was, his apprentice. Her thoughts drifted back to the time her accidentally caught her after her bath. Oh that could have gone so very differently but he simply excused himself for her privacy.

She needed to get her head off this train of thought. She needed to focus on the task at hand, not some girlish fantasy.  
"What was Kal like back then? I know you said the same but..."

Ramick laughed. "Well I say he was the same, yet he was not." He took a chug from his mug once more.  
"Th' Kaliek I knew was green. He was a newbie te th' order an' untrained. I took him under me wing an' taught him how te fight. Although I preferred th' ol' sword 'n board, while he preferred a big ol' two handed weapon."

He put his mug down and looked Valk in the eyes. "He had a kind heart that one. No matter how often he failed, he would pick himself back up and try again. He said it was because he had someone te protect. I can respect tha'."  
Ramick chuckled, "When I first met him...he could hardly lift his sword! And when he did, he did more damage to his surroundin's than he did te his enemies! But he was a quick learner, tha' one. He had a fire in his eyes, and he was determined. I think tha's why he ended up so strong. In th' end there was no one I'd want wit' me more than him."

He paused a moment...  
"OK, Lass. I think it's time we got some sleep. We have a lot of traveling te' do if we plan to make it to IceCrown..."

Valk lay curled that night under the scratchy blankets of what had to be the inn's lumpiest bed. Or more likely it was just her; the paladin's mind raced replaying the meeting in the woods. She was the only one that heard him, but did she really hear him? Was all this just hopeful longing?

She rolled over burying her face into her pillow. For months she had been tracking the Death Knight and for months she had also been fighting the Crusade to let her be the one to do it. They weren't happy of the rumors of a crazed former scourge causing havoc. They gave her two options, find him and bring him to heel or... She shook her head violently; no it wouldn't come to that. She would save him.

Hopefully Retru delivered her report on the situation. The last thing she needed was to worry about beating another team to him. The thought of what they would do sent her blood cold. Since Arthas' demise some thought the Death Knight's should be cleansed as well.

Sighing she rolled back over staring blankly at the ceiling. She missed the nights of starry skies, campfires and talking to her master till she fell asleep.  
"Kal...come back to me.."

-Somewhere in the icy fields of Icecrown-

The dark figure stood on one of the many fortifications left from the scourge on the glacier. The howling wind drowned out the frenzied screams of the ghouls behind the tall Death Knight. Icy eyes were the only thing visible under the tattered hood of his cloak; they surveyed the tiny dots of campfires below. His head tilted, listening to whispers only he seemed to hear.

"The foolish girl decided to follow. She seeks to free me but it is her who shall be freed; freed of the curse of mortality and the lie of the damnable Light. Shame to let such a creature be wasted, in death she will be remade as perfection."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I finally graduated from college and have been taking some time to complete a few art commissions while I try to find a job. Writers got to eat and all. There will be two more chapter then this arc will be complete. I do have a sequel I will start posting. Make sure to keep an eye out for other arcs I'll be doing on my other characters.**

* * *

The next morning Ramick awoke and made his way down to the tavern to grab some breakfast. He decided to let Valk sleep a bit longer, as he could hear her having a fitful night and decided she could use the extra rest.  
_'That poor girl...'_ Ramick thought to himself, _'She denies it, but she really does care about Kal as more than simply her teacher...She seems like a really good girl, and Kal deserves no less. Assuming we can rescue him..._'  
Ramick made it downstairs, flagging a passing barmaid on her way back to the kitchen.  
"G'mornin'...I'll have two pints of ale, a ham, and a lamb shank for starters..."

Valk woke with a start, her hair clinging to her damp face. She couldn't remember exactly what the nightmare had been about but she could remember the suffocating darkness. She put a steadying hand on her beating heart, trying to catch her breath.  
Shaking off the foreboding feeling she laced on her armor pulling the white cowl over her head. Hopefully they would be getting out of this alliance town soon. It was probably the reason she was having this weird dreams.

She had to pause, eye twitching, as she saw the dwarf's table covered in the bones from breakfast.  
"Uhh...was I asleep through lunch too?"

Ramick looked at the girl and let loose a guttural laugh. "No, lass. This is' just a wee bit o' a snack for breakfast before we get headed out. Best ye be gettin' herself something to eat too! I plan te be at th' foot o' th' Glacier by nightfall!"  
He took one last bite from the lamb shank and a swig of ale before getting up.  
"I'm gunnae check out th' stores, see if I cant find us some supplies."  
On his way out, he looked up to the girl and noticed she looked a bit...unsettled.  
"Ye ok, Lass? Ye sleep alright?"

"I'm fine." she said quickly, brushing past her tinier companion. "I just prefer to get out of this town quickly."  
Swiping a loaf of bread and water skin off the counter she dropped a few silver in the innkeeper's hands.  
"I'll eat on the road. Right now Fyurie is more important."  
The paladin couldn't get out of the smokey darkness of the inn fast enough. Usually her claustrophobia was manageable for inns but after that dream she needed fresh air. She could hear her charger pawing in the stable.

"I know boy. I'm coming." Knowing him he was tired of Rocky gnawing on his tail all night but in alliance territory it was too risky to sneak the ghoul in.  
"Breakfast!" She called throwing half the loaf into the hay pile. A claw groped around before finding the snack, quickly snarfing it inside.  
"Let's get ready to go."

"Alright, Lass..." Ramick tossed his bags onto the side of his charger and mounted the oversized ram.  
"We need to ride fast if we plan to make it to the Glacier by nightfall..." With a kick to his ram the duo started off at a gallop..

Their chargers picked their way carefully threw the path of ice. Pieces of the glacier had fallen away leaving haphazard piles of debris and ice. Once on the actual glacier itself it would become increasingly more dangerous. Crevasses could open up entombing them in the ice forever.

The sky had darkened considerably, even by Northrend standards. It loomed above them like an ominous wraith.  
"This doesn't look good. I've never seen the sky turn this shade before... Is there anywhere we can seek shelter?" Valk yelled over the howling wind as she squinted into the fog and snow blown up in the gale. If this kept up they would be trapped on top of the ice in a white out without any bearing.

"Lass! Can ye hear me?" Ramick shouted at the fog. "This fog ain't natural!"  
He guided his ram cautiously through the thick fog but even the surefooted creature's hooves sank into the snow drift.  
"Lass...light ya lantern so we can find each other!" The dwarf was cut short by a screech. ...and he could swear he heard the sound of wings...

Realizing it a moment too late the gargoyle swooped down, sinking its dagger like claws into the male's shoulders. With a few strong beats of its decaying leathery wings it yanked Ramick into the air.

"YE NOT BE TAKIN' ME ALIVE YE BEAST!" Ramick shouted at his attacker.  
"VALKYRAE! TH' BLASTED BEAST IS TAKING ME...KEEP GOING! I'LL BE OK..." Ramick's voice trailed off...

"RAMICK! Hold on!" Valk could just barely make out the smudge of the dwarf's form in the mist and it was fading fast.  
"Let's go Fyurie!" She spurred the black charger after the cursing dwarf's shape, despite the heavier snow that had started to fall.

What started out as a flurry soon turned into a blizzard causing the red-head to lose the shade.  
"Damn. I can't see anything in this..." Fyurie slowed as the heavy beast's hooves kept falling through the ice. As much as she hated it they would have to find shelter. Even the furs lined leathers under her armor offered little protection from the biting wind.

"Just a bit farther boy, we'll try to find a cave or something." Her ears twitched. Did she hear something? Glowing eyes strained in the dimness. Light barely discernable to the human eye could be picked up by the elven. Was that Ramick's lantern? Wheeling Fyurie toward the glow she urged him toward the hope.

"Shit!" In the gloom she didn't see them until she was nearly on top of them. The company of Alliance sat huddle around their fire. They had managed to find an outcropping of rock that protected them from the worst of the wind.  
One of them cried out in their tongue, the others fanned out.

_'This is not good...'_  
-

"Let me go ye blasted overgrown bat!" Ramick yelled at his scourge captor.  
He was somewhere over the Icecrown glacier...the dwarf knew where this thing was taking him and he did _not_ want to go there.  
Struggling he managed to free one arm from the creatures grasp long enough to hit it in the gut with an Exorcism from point blank...while they were still a few hundred feet in the air. Admittedly not his brightest moment.

Both Gargoyle and Dwarf plummeted to the ground.  
"I...really didn't think tha' one through..." Ramick muttered into the dirt he face planted in. Pealing himself from the crater, he wiped the rocks from his beard. The soft glow from his Divine Shield still cloaked him. "At least I was able to get me shield up in time..."

Looking around the dwarf tried to study his surroundings to discern where he had fallen.

"OK Ramick, think a moment. You're in the middle of Icecrown, which is still Undead central. There not be a friend in sight, and you don't exactly know which way is which..." He took a small flask out from his belt and took a swig from it, then shrugged.

"Guess I'll go THIS way..." he pointed, to no one in particular, and started walking...

"Ach..It's been too long since I've been here. I cannae remember which way te the citadel..." Ramick muttered to himself, holding up his map. There were walls, gateways, traps, all designed to keep people out. You could walk for days at the base and still be far from the citadel steps.

"Welcome, Dwarf..." came an icy voice, startling the gruff dwarf from his inspection.  
"My master has been expecting you. Though he is quite displeased that you had to destroy his favorite gargoyle." The voice continued.

"Where are ye!?" Ramick yelled twisting to find the source in the fog.  
"By the light..." Ramick muttered. The shambling shape started as a smudge in the gloom slowly becoming more distinct. When it finally showed its grotesque body it took the dwarf aback completely. He didn't know what exactly he was looking at. The creature was a constrict of no less then four different races all grafted in odd angles.

"Master Kaliek has decreed that your life is not important to his plans. So he is letting me have some fun with you." the scourge grinned showing the sharp tusks of what probably had been an Orc set to the bottom of a goblin's skull.

Ramick laughed at the hodgepodge thing..."Ye think ye can take me down? You just be the scrap pile, I've taken on the strongest da scourge can throw, da Death Knights, and I kick dere ass plenty!"

The creature narrowed its eyes pilling itself up to its full height. The Draenei body torso was forced to stoop to carry the weight of the Tauren arms, or was that just the skin pulled over? With a roar it swung those massive appendages far to fast for a creature of its size. The dwarf taken unaware took the hit full in the face sending him tumbling end over end. This thing meant business.

-  
Drip, drip, drip...  
The red blood blossomed on the virgin snow but was soon covered by the more of the fluffy flakes. The paladin stumbled as she took faltering steps in the knee high snow. Her mount fared no better as it was led by the red head. Both were smeared with blood, some their own dripping from fresh wounds, the rest of the alliance.

The stallion screeched before falling. The black beast tried to rise on shaking legs but failed, the cold, the blood loss, it was too weak.  
"Fyurie..." The paladin panted sinking to her knees beside the creature. The warhorse had done its duty protecting its mistress best it could, but they both suffered much. Valk's silver tabard was stained red, blood still flowing from her side. The horse laid its head in the snow, with every breath it stained the snow red. Something must have caused the loyal creature internal bleeding.  
'There's nothing I can do...We are both too far and this cold...'

Her strength was nearly gone after that fight, the cold left her numb, she was just so tired.  
_'No, just need to rest a minute...have to keep going have to save...' _  
She didn't realize she had fallen back into the snow, a thin blanket starting to cover her. Her long red hair mixed with the blood causing an eerie pattern.

**_"Fallen, I have heard tales of your wandering. A servant of the light forever searching for the damned. Is this where your story ends?" _**  
She turned her head toward the voice, eye's widening as the white ethereal form floated nearby.  
"Val...kyr.." The blood glowed, shimmering to gold as Valk used it to consecrate the area.

**_"Clever using your own life essence. It has been so long since one worthy of my gift traveled the wastes. I have a proposition for you. I will save your life, and help you defeat the one who dares to wake the dead king. Isn't that what you want daughter of the Bloodmoon, to save the man you love?" _**  
Valk gasped in surprise, she may not trust this scourge as far as she could throw it at the moment, but the creature was right.  
"Why?...What do you get..from this...?"

The creature's lips pulled into an amused grin. **"We have always been choosers of the slain, even before we pledged our souls to the king. I choose you sister, you shall be my champion and through you I will once again feel the sun on my face, taste wine...we will be bonded giving you the strength you need. But be warned, when your body fails your soul will be remade as a sister yourself."  
**  
Valk could remember the look on Kal's face, the anguish.  
_'I didn't choose to be a monster...'_  
Something had a hold of the Death Knight turning him into the very thing he hated. A fate worse then death...  
She would do anything to free him, even make a deal with the devil. Even condemn her soul to walking Azeroth as the very thing she fought against.  
_'I'm sorry Kal.' _

"I'll do it." She croaked. "Just save Kal..."  
Her vision started to fade, the last thing she saw was the creature's grin widening as it leaned over her prone form.

**_"As you wish dear sister..."_**

The ghoul cocked its head surveying the white landscape, taking a few steps one way before heading off in another, seeming lost in its search for something. It mournfully whined as it dug around before finally seeming to give up in its quest.  
Suddenly a hand burst from the snow, startling the creature.  
Screeching it ran toward the struggling arm and began to pull. The snow heaved, birthing slender ears, then a mass of red hair. Rocky began to dig once Valk took her first gasp of air.

"You had to let me get buried alive?! I have claustrophobia you crazy bitch!" She cried at no one in particular in between her panted breaths. The ghoul tilted its head trying to decide if it was being addressed.  
"No, not you Rocky..just..talking to myself."

She looked over the landscape as her companion dug the snow from her legs. Everything had been covered by the blizzard, even...  
"Fyurie.." she could feel the tears sting her eyes. The charger must have been entombed in the snow as well. Another loved one lost to the scourge and this wretched place.  
**_'All is not lost sister..'_**

A snort caught her attention before the cold nose nuzzled her cheek.  
"Fyurie!?" What once was a beautiful creature black as night now was a frightful sight. The fur was now a deep blue as if it had frozen through, the hooves were cracked displaying the glowing ice within, but the oddest addition was the ethereal white wings sprouting from its back. The same wings of...the Val'kyr.

She grabbed his bridle letting the charger pull her free of the remaining snow. The paladin looked frightful herself, her silver armor and skin stained red. She really did look like a newly risen scourge.  
She caught her breath before rising to drag herself onto the icy charger's back.  
"I bet whatever took Ramick went where Kal is heading. All roads lead to Icecrown..." She could see the looming outline of the Citadel on the horizon.  
"We shouldn't keep them waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

Valk moved Fyurie slowly toward the citadel gate, keeping a close eye on the remains of the Argent camp. The fortifications where in shambles, left to die in the icy weather. The ghouls had moved right in to the encampment, dead sheltering the dead now. She cold see the muted glow of their eyes from within the tents but so far they had not made a move to attack her, seeming to be content to watch from their vantage points.

Sliding off her charger she inspected the broken gateway. The Argent's battering ram had fallen outside, the wood rotten away, but the entrance was still barely open.  
"Looks like you will have to wait here boy. Let's go Rocky."  
She squeezed through the rubble into the dark tunnel. Using the wall as her guide she felt along until she managed to find a wall sconce.

"I don't know about you but fel glow only helps so much in the dark."  
She didn't seem perturbed by the fact the fire glowed blue, from Kal's stories of this place she knew there would be creepier things. The paladin paused in the staging area. The forges and tents were still there; a bit better preserved being out of the weather, but it was obvious the area had been cleared out for some time. In the center lay the raised hexagon platform.

"The teleporter..I wonder if it still works..." She knelt, brushing the dust from the runic inscription. Was it scourge or crusade? Suddenly the runes glowed blue, startling her. She jumped back trying to drawing her blade, but some force slammed the paladin to her knees on the teleporter. The dizzying sense of vertigo overwhelmed her as the icy light of the magic momentarily blinded her.

Valk scrambled off the pad, looking around as soon as the pressure released her. She was now alone within the cold halls, Rocky having been to far back to get transported as well. The giant domed chamber she found herself in had wings branching off; all connected by thin walkways that dropped off into oblivion.  
"What the fel...Think Valk, Kal said something about the transporter then going up to the throne..."

A screech caught her attention, drawing her eyes up to the vaulted ceiling. Val'kyr still congregated there, flying like bees protecting a nest. They regarded her but seem to turn away as if she belonged there.  
**_'The gateway...ahead..'_**  
The redhead caught sight of another teleporter as it lit up. Was that the one that went to the throne? Would Kal be up there? Only one way to find out.

Kal waited on top of the citadel; a living statue holding vigil from his vantage point next to the throne where Bolvar currently sat. The Death Knight wasn't stupid, he knew that Bolvar was the new Lich King and he would serve him as he did Arthas before him. But Fordragon had also entombed himself, for all intensive purposes he was an absent King, leaving Kaliek plenty of opportunity to grab power.

The Death Knight finally moved, opening his frosty eyes as he laid a hand over his metal breastplate. Underneath the cold metal the shard of Frostmourne buried deeper in the flesh of its latest puppet. Ever whispering, every demanding, it cried out to be forged anew, to continue the work of its true master. The Blade hungered.

"She should be here soon.." he said to his minions, the rotting corpses were gathered around like dogs at his feet. Some still wore the tattered remains of Alliance uniform others the worn leathers of the Horde.  
"When she gets here...you all leave. I do not want a single interruption, do you understand me? Keep the pesky Dwarf from getting up here, but do nothing to the girl." He ordered them.

He trained his eyes on the teleporter pad, eagerly awaiting the foolish girl who believed she could save him. Stupid, Stupid girl; he was beyond saving.  
"Soon..my Valkyrae..we shall be together again..."

The first thing she felt was the gushing wind. It was so strong here it nearly blew her off her feet, the icy gale pummeled her with snow cutting threw the furs under her plate. How the hell did Kal fight in this? Oh yes...cold didn't really bother the Death Knights. She realized the platform was smaller then one first thought, ice had built up on the platform extending it in a deadly illusion. Another danger to watch for.

Her gaze was pulled to the lofted throne, now the frozen tomb of the once paladin Bolvar Fordragon and at his right hand sat her beloved master. Her heart ached to see him like this; to see him fallen so far.  
"Kal! You have to stop this! You are turning into that which you hated!"

"Ahh...so the prodigal pupil finally arrives." Kal said taunting the girl.  
"I am as I was meant to be. It was foolish of me to try and uphold the tenants of the Light. The Light turned its back on me, and so I shall turn mine on it..." He continued.

His grip on Shadowmourne tightened.  
"We were nothing but pawns to it's will. How is it so much different than this?" He gestured around him, "You do as it tells you or it takes everything away...I am done being a pawn...Now I shall take action and be the metaphorical puppet master..." He looked at Bolvar..."And all I need is that crown to do it..."

Her eyes widened looking from him to the entombed human. Dear Light! If he actually took the helm the Kal she knew and loved would be gone forever, lost to the helm's power.  
She surprised herself with just how fast she moved. One minute she was standing near the transport pad, the next her holy wings had sprouted from her armor and her hammer of wrath had smashed into the area between the two men. Her goal was to keep him away from that crown, not maim.

She flinched, her back arching as pain raced up her spine. The Paladin took her eyes off of the Death Knight to cast a glance over her shoulder. The normally golden manifestation of the light was now the silver wings of the Val'kyr.  
**_'A deal is a deal sister..' _**

What the fuck else had that scourge witch changed?! She would have to be on her toes, try not to count on her familiar moves. She braced as the dark plated form appeared in front of a growl Kal moved swiftly to counter her attack while she had her eyes off him. He grabbed her by the arm and jerking her close.  
"Have you learned nothing, wench? Keep your eyes on your opponent at all times..." He spat as he leaned close to her.  
His grip tightened, ice forming on the metal with a hiss where held her. The cold seeped threw the furs lining her plate, causing her skin to burn with frostbite.

"I could have ended this now, but I would rather have fun with you first...or..you could accept an alternative."  
He let his gaze travel the red head's form; she had grown lovelier in their time apart, losing some of her girlish features for the mature ones of a woman.  
"You would make a fine queen, Valkyrae. Think about it...you and I ruling together as it should be. You could be free from the mortal coils, the lies of the living. Embrace the truth of scourge Valkyrae...be at my side where you belong..."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, her heart ached. Some part of her away feared one day they would go their separate ways, him off to find another willing to benefit from his teaching; ever in search of repentance for what he had become. Now he was offering an eternity at his side but this wasn't her Kal and that hurt her the most.  
"Queen of what? A decaying world filled with the corpses of mindless abominations? I'd rather die knowing you are safe, then be the whore of a monster with his face."

Kal just merely laughed a dark taunting sound.  
"Your words hurt so much" he sneered.  
"Pity, I see you are still dimwitted. Perhaps I should have said you will join me either way. Agreeing only makes the process easier. Perhaps I will keep you around as a toy for amusement."  
He hefted Shadow high. "Prepare yourself, girl!"

Valk jerked her arm from his grip, rolling away to try and put distance between the two. She drew her own crystalline blade from her back.  
"Kal don't do this! The Argents will put you down; don't you understand? Even if you kill me they will destroy you like they did Arthas!"  
Shaarde rattled in her hand, the purple blade glowing softly as the light filled the vessel. She desperately tried to think of a way to incapacitate him without harming him. There had to be a way to save Kaliek.  
Valk stood crossing herself in the sign of the light before muttering the holy spell of repentance.

The Repentance hit Kal, dazing him momentarily but he shrugged it off, stalking towards the girl.  
"You can to do better than that surely..." He grinned, "Your Argent friends do not scare me. I can handle anyone they send my way..." The male lunged at her, striking Shaarde with Shadow. Shaarde dimmed as the rune blade connected to it. Unbeknownst to the combatants tiny cracks appeared in the crystal face.  
"Do you really think that little blade will stand a chance against the might of Shadowmourne, a blade equal to Frostmourne itself!?"  
Kal disengaged his blade from hers and did a low sweep trying to knock the girl off balance.

Valk tried to jump back casting her divine shield. Kaliek was dangerous when holding back but now she was just another enemy in his way. He would do everything in his power to end her life…or worse.  
**_'You will die before you even scratch him at this point. So eager to join us?' _**whispered the Val'kyr. **_  
_**As much as she hated to admit it, the val'kyr was right. The red head would tire just keeping him at bay. Valk had no choice but to treat him as she would anyone else.  
_'The best defense always has been a good offense.'_

The Paladin began casting her judgment racing to him to follow with a crusader strike. The judgment hit Kal, causing him to hiss as the Light burned him.  
"Bitch...I see you are finally giving it your all. Good, I was afraid this would turn out boring for me." He growled before quickly brought Shadow up to block the strike.  
"Too slow, girl!" He yelled as the ground beneath their feet began to glow with the balefull red light of death and decay.

The tome on Valk's hip glowed, the sigil for divine protection awaking. At least she wouldn't take such heavy damage as she tried to escape the unholy area as it tried to decompose her. Spinning to face him on the other side of the area, she started canting the spell of exorcism. Yet Kal quickly countered with his Anti Magic shell, absorbing most of the holy energy.

"I grow tired of these games..." He hissed dashing threw the now decaying area to strike the girl with Shadow...  
"Just give up...you won't win this!" He growled, pulling an arm back her slammed his plated fist into her side releasing his outbreak of diseases.

The outbreak hit her, slowing her reaction as the diseases raced their way threw her body. She had just enough time to bring Shaarde up to block Shadow. His blow nearly buckled her while the diseases made her arms feel like lead weights.

Shaarde rattled against the rune blade and much to the paladin's horror a crack was making its way over the blade. The forge naaru blade wouldn't be able to hold against the scourge weapon. Her eyes took in the death knight's face for the last time, her own resigned; she knew what was about to happen.  
"Kal...I'm sorry...I broke my promise to never leave you alone again.."

Her blade shattered sending purple shards flying. The rune blade came down; cutting threw her armor like it was tissue paper. Valk jerked, crying out; what made Shadow so deadly was it hunger for souls more then sharp edge. The pull of her soul was agonizing, liking being burned alive and dismembered.

The empty husk of what was once Valkyrae Bloodmoon fell onto the icy platform, fel glow of her eyes fading to empty blue. Kal stood over the girl's body with a dark chuckle, feeling triumphant. But something was...amiss. Though Shadow had taken her soul...he could not feel it as he could the others...  
"Blade...why do you keep her soul from me?" Kal whispered...and he was answered by his own soul being dragged into the blade...


	10. Chapter 10

-Inside Shadowmourne-

The val'kyr appeared, looking strained. Her ethereal glow appeared faded as she hovered near the form of the paladin.  
'You are on your own for this...it is all I can do to keep you soul from being consumed by the blade.'

Valk barely spared her an ear twitch. Her gaze traveled over the shadowed forms of what she assumed where other souls before fixing on a little boy. The blonde elfling meandered around looking despondent. He looked so familiar...  
"Kaliek?.."

The boy looked up at the redhead blinking large green eyes filled with tears.  
"V...Valk? W...where am I...? It's so dark...I'm scared..."  
Valk sank to her knees in front of the little boy, she seemed shocked yet also saddened to see the frightened child. She wrapped the small child in her arms for a comforting hug, rubbing his back.  
"It will be ok Kal, don't be scared."  
The boy's gaze dropped from her face to something behind her causing him to gasp.

The decayed, filthy creature emerged from the darkness. Part of its face had rotted away exposing jagged teeth. Its hair once golden was a sickly greenish brown, looking as if it been buried in mire of mud. The dark armor usually so well kept was rusted and caked in gore; hands lacking the greaves to exposed bone claws. The unholy madness of Kaliek was a terrifying sight to behold.  
"BLADE! Why have you brought me here?! I am your master now, let me go!" The Death Knight screamed. As it spoke ichor dripped from the gaping hole in its face.

"You are wrong, Knight." Shadow responded. "My master is the one whom is strongest. And right now, I do not believe that to be you. If you wish to keep my power for yourself...prove your worth"  
"So it becomes clear now. Shadow! Are you really going to let that pathetic excuse for a rune blade Frostmourne control you through Kal's body?" The redhead taunted.

The monster looked around...he could see ghostly images of the souls he had taken in the past. Both souls of the scourge vanquished in the forging of Shadowmourne, and those more recently acquired...  
But there was one that stood out, a small Blood Elf child. The monster did not recall stealing a child's soul.  
And beside the child was Valkyrae...

"Pathetic. That is all that is left of my weakness...and once he is gone I shall be able to fight you unabated!" The creature laughed. In his hands he held the ethereal version of Shadowmourne as he stalked slowly to the boy; who scrambled to Valkyrae and hid behind her, clinging to her leg and whimpering.  
"Look at you..." it mocked, "You are pathetic...How could I let something as weak as YOU hold me back?!"

She tensed as the corruption moved toward them. No way in the Nether was she going to let that monster have her Master. Her usual cocksure grin spread across her face, the one that usually meant she was about to break someone's neck.  
"And now I can fight you without holding back. Once you are gone, Kal will be free."

She stood pushing the child Kal behind her a bit, and out of the way. She didn't have a weapon but the stubborn paladin still stood her ground bringing her fists up, her form was outlined in the soft glow of the light

"I've been waiting for this girl. In here...I am not held back by that weakling over there..." Hissed the creature as it stopped just in front of her. "Step aside, and let me have the boy...and I will make your death swift. I promise to even let you stay dead..."  
The boy continued to cower in a corner. "Stay away from me." he sobbed...  
"Be quiet you sniveling little brat!" It snapped at him, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, we were at the part where I kill you..." It cackled raising Shadowmourne.

Valk waited until she saw an opening the feigned to the right. The blade came down where she had been giving her a momentary window to strike out with a glowing fist. The judgment was released as soon as they connected, burning the abomination.

She was throwing out Kal's teaching and reverting back to her street brawling days. She managed to dance out of the way of some of the hits but others were only narrowly escaped leaving shallow cuts to decorate the ground with her blood. It was obvious the paladin was tiring as she lost more blood, her movements becoming slower. All the while she was trying desperately to keep herself in front of the child.

Suddenly the redhead misread the intent of her opponent giving him the opening he needed. He spun as she rolled to the side, bringing the fabled axe across her back in a swift arc.  
"Ha! I'm impressed how well you are holding up using such a..primative..fighting technique, however this fight is over!" The Death Knight yelled as his axe sank into the girls back.  
"You really are a failure, Valkyrae. I'm ashamed to call you my pupil..." he said as he pulled the axe back out of her flesh.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The boy screamed as he ran to Valkyrae. He shook her trying to get some response, anything. "Wake up. Open your eyes Valk! H...how dare you hurt her..."  
"Come now, boy. You should be more concerned with yourself. What I did to her is nothing compared to what I am going to do to you." The corpse said, grinning.

The boys crying stopped as he swiped a an arm over his eyes.  
"Y...you are a monster.." he said, standing up, the anger in his voice quite visible..."You are everything I stand against." The boy got to his feet and stood before the decaying thing, looking up with growing determination.

"You are nothing...you are a shell of what I once was...My foolishness brought you here, and it has caused me to loose my Valkyrae..."  
The Death Knight laughed, "And what do YOU expect to do to me, boy?! Do you really think you stand a chance?"  
"More than a chance..." the boy clenched his fist, which began to glow, not with the unholy powers of a Death Knight, but with the Holy Light.  
"You are a blight, and you must be removed!" The glow began to spread engulfing his entire body.  
"W...what are you doing?!" The creature growled, covering his eyes to block out the blinding light..."This is not possible..."

"I AM KALIEK TEL'MASSIAN, AND I WILL PASS JUDGEMENT!" Kal yelled, as the glow intensified; then it faded back to a feint aura, around a now adult Kaliek. He was clad in golden armor, and held in his hands a hammer much like that of a Paladin of the Silver Hand would have wielded.

Kaliek knelt before Valkyrae who still lay on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Valkyrae..." he said as he picked her up in his arms...  
Valk's eyes fluttered open as the now grown Paladin gathered her in his arms. She looked tired, the challenges she had face through this ordeal had caught up to her.  
"Kal...I knew it couldn't be you…to do those terrible things. I never lost faith..."  
She flinched, whimpering as the pain raced up her spine. This may not be the realm of the physical but it hurt just as bad.

Kaliek set Valkyrae down, as gently as possible. "Stay here and rest, Valkyrae. Leave the rest to me...you have done enough." he assured her.  
"Touching..." The Death Knight responded with a mocking clap of its claws.  
"She will die. As will you, why bother postponing the inevitable?"  
Kaliek glared at the monster.  
"You are the one who shall pay this day, monster. You who have tried to twist me from my rightful path..." He said, drawing his hammer..."Enough idle chatter...face judgment!" He yelled as he ran in hammer raised.  
"Good! I was hoping for a challenge!" It replied, drawing Shadowmourne to meet Kal's hammer.

Valk laid there for a few moments trying to catch her breath. This wasn't the physical realm so why could she swear to feel the blood pooling underneath her?  
**_'Stupid sister! A soul damaged will die, now you will never keep your promise. I should just let the blade consume you and be done with it!'_**  
Well wasn't that great she got to die twice today. Without a soul to put back into the body there was no hope for a resurrection either. She turned her head looking as the combatants face each other, metal sparking against metal as they dueled.

_'I told you...as long as he is safe.'_ She pushed herself up slowly, trying her best to get on her feet. All she needed was an opening. It was too late for the red head but her master could still be saved. The two Kaliek's met each other, swing for swing. They were quite obviously evenly matched.  
"I shall not give up, until you are vanquished!", Kaliek yelled at his opponent.  
"Nor will I!" The corpse responded as he once again met blade with hammer.

Kaliek thrust the creature back from the parry and hit him with a Judgment. It responded in turn by hitting Kaliek with an Icy Touch. Both took the full force of the attacks. Recovering, the two Kaliek's dashed at each other. The Death Knight tried a Heart Strike; however Kaliek dodged the attack and countered with a Crusader Strike, which it managed partially to dodge, as the hammer grazed his leg.  
"AHH! You will pay for that!" It growled responding to the blow. He lunged, hitting Kaliek with a Death Strike, stealing some of his essence to heal his own.

At this rate, the two would end up killing each other before either one was a victor...  
Teal eyes watched the exchange with a clear determination. She needed just the right moment to give Kaliek an opening.  
_'There.'_ She dashed between the two as Kaliek stumbled back, giving her more room. Ducking under the corruption's defense she grabbed the arm holding Shadowmourne and wrapped her other around its waist.

"Now Kal!" She yelled. She was using the last bit of strength left to channel the light threw her body. Everywhere she and the corruption touched started to burn.  
It did give the paladin a clear opening but he would have to go through the woman to do it...

Kaliek stopped..."Valkyrae...Let him go! I cannot loose you! If I strike, you will die as well!"  
"Insolent slut...Listen to your master! Let me go!" The Death Knight growled at the girl, struggling to free himself. The Light from Valk was beginning to melt parts of his decaying flesh.

"Kal stop being an idiot! I'm already dead! Save those that can be from this monster and forget about me!"  
She tried her best to hold onto the dark creature, not that it made it easy. She could feel her essence start to dissipate.  
_'Just a little bit longer..'_  
"Kaliek! I can't hold him forever. You have to stop him from continuing Arthas' work!"

Kaliek looked Valk in the eyes. He knew the girl well enough to know she was too stubborn to let go...  
"I'm sorry Valk...This is all my fault. If only I hadn't picked up that shard from Frostmourne...this would have never happened; please...forgive me..." He concentrated all his will into his fist; this was going to be one hell of an Exorcism...

"No! You cannot do this! You need me!" The corpse pleaded, as it continued to struggle.  
Kaliek didn't even give him a response...he simply held out his hand and unleashed the holy energy. Valk met the paladin's eyes in the brief last moment, cracking her usual cheeky grin. He would stop the monster from ruining anymore lives and would in turn be safe. She had completed what she set out to do.

The moment the exorcism hit the red head's corporeal form shattered, disappearing into the dark of Shadowmourne. The Val'kyr wailed, probably grieving for the loss of its deal, then it too faded.

**-Outside-**  
The body of the red haired paladin lay in a frozen pool of blood. Once sun kissed skin was unnaturally pale, lips tinged with blue. The frozen throne would become the final resting place of one more this day.

Kal awoke suddenly, icy eyes opening with a start as he jerked himself up. He was back on the top of the Citadel.  
"I'm...free..." He whispered looking down at his hands as he flexed them.  
"I can still hear the voice, though..." He muttered, looking down at his chest where the shard of Frostmourne lay imbedded in his flesh...

He grabbed the shard and yanked it from his body. For the first time since his rising he felt indescribable pain. It was as if it was tugging not only at his flesh, but his very soul. He tossed the shard to the ground, the shard sliding over the platform into the snow, finally the voice faded.

That's when he saw her or rather yet what was left of her. With a grimace he pulled himself up, making his way over to where Valk lay, next to the shattered Shaarde.  
He knelt next to her gathering her cold body in his arms.  
"I'm so sorry Valkyrae..." he whispered, voice cracking with grief. To add insult to injury he couldn't even shed tears for the loss that now gripped him; his undead state preventing such things.

He glanced to the side, noticing that the remnants of Shaarde were glowing...  
The glowing shards rattled, some scrapping along the ground toward the two. Finally the pieces slowly started to rise, broken shards forming the intricate shape of a naaru. It was a tiny one compared to the others, it looked weakened as floating pieces occasionally fell out of sync.

It moved closer to stop over the paladin's body in front of the death knight. A very faint chiming could be heard as it tried to communicate to the male.  
He would see images flash threw his mind of what the naaru was trying to get him to do.

Valk wielding the naaru blade, using the light she channeled to keep the tiny being alive.  
Her facing off against the Death Knight, trying to hold back as to not destroy her master.  
The moment the corrupted the Knight struck her down paused, then the Paladin's image shattered. The naaru reformed it as if playing the image backward but the image had cracks like shattered glass. It wasn't whole.

It then showed himself surrounded by the Light. Did the tiny creature actually want to use a Death Knight to channel through? Kal stared in awe at the small Naaru floating before him.  
"Y...you think you can help her? But..how?" He said to it. Images again flooded into his head, and he believed he got the idea.  
"It...maybe..." He muttered...

He grabbed the hilt of the broken Shaarde and held it close to his chest. The hilt began to glow with the power of the Light causing him to flinch but he kept his hold on it.  
"This won't be enough Shaarde. There needs to be more...I...I think I have an idea..."  
Suddenly the glow around the blade shifted from the bright yellow-gold of the Light to a color both Gold...and Blue. He was mixing his own unholy energies with those of the Light itself. The two swirled around each other like oil and water.  
"Valkyrae...I have no reason to continue living without you. I need you...I..I love you." He said, looking at the girl's body in his arms.

Shaarde's hilt shattered, both energies seeping into his chest. It was a strange feeling of agony and elation as his body coped with the warring mixture.  
"I..can feel her. I can feel her very soul...but it is faint..." Kal said looking into oblivion.  
"I am Kaliek Te'lmasian. Former Paladin of the Silver Hand, and now Death Knight master. I AM A MASTER OF DEATH ITSELF! Her soul belongs to **me**, and _no one else_!" He yelled. "As mine belongs to her..." he murmured more softly.

The naaru dropped, the pieces falling to the floor dull like shards of glass. Channeling all his will into his hand, he was going to attempt what most would think impossible...he was a Death Knight and he was going to grant this girl life...not undeath.  
"Her soul is weak...it may not be enough..." he said despairingly... "Valkyrae...take some of my essence...may it help you find your way back..." He said brushing the red strands of hair from her face.  
"COME BACK TO ME!" He yelled one last time, as he channeled piece of his very own soul into the remnants of the girl's.

"Come back to me..." he whispered, hunching over her body, sounding utterly broken.  
The broken body slowly started to repair itself. Her skin darkened back to its natural glow, lips losing their blue tint. Suddenly the body jerked taking in a breath but she didn't open her eyes. Had it not worked? Was this just now an empty shell?  
"Kal..." The whisper was faint, if not for his senses granted in death he might have missed it. Valk opened her eyes slowly as if incredibly tired and for one startling moment...her eyes were the same icy blue as his. She blinked, the blue tint fading into her fel green.  
"Did we stop it?"

"Valkyrae!? You're back!" He hugged her tight against him. "Yes, we stopped him. And I couldn't have done it without your help. I'm so sorry Valk...it was all my fault. I wanted a trophy from our victory over the Lich King. I took a shard of the shattered Frostmourne. It was supposed to be inert. Somehow...that Lich we fought awakened it."  
He looked down, sorrowfully, "I nearly lost you forever...and it was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault..you didn't know..." She flinched, stiffening in his arms. While the naaru had healed the most grievous wound she still was not out of the water yet.  
"Kal...it's so cold.." The blood loss combined with the frigid air was still sapping the little strength she had.

"Ah t'ink I may be of service." came a voice from behind them.  
Kal turned to see a ragged, bloody and very...happy Dwarf. "Them scourge made it tough fer me...but I made it up all the same."  
Ramic scurried over to Valk. "Ye have seen better days, haven't ye lass?" he chuckled as he threw his cloak over her. "This should help ye. Just rest now lassie, yer earned it." Kneeling next to the pair the dwarf Paladin began to channel the power of the Holy Light into the girl's body.  
"Master Ramick..." Kal snapped out of his stupor..."I...it's been a long time! Why are you here?!"  
"Ah...I came wit the Lass here. She said ye were in trouble...I just had ta come and bail ye out!"  
Kaliek smiled at the dwarf. "Shame out reunion couldn't be under better circumstances..."

"Ramick...glad to see you are safe too..." She looked tired, barely able to keep her eyes open. She weakly tried to ward off the dwarf claiming he should heal himself first but it was no use. Valk probably couldn't fight off a kitten at the moment. She just lay back in Kal's arms looking up at him as if afraid he would disappear again. Her eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open until her body just went limp. Too exhausted from the ordeal the paladin just fainted.

((Author's note: Kal's creator and I decided to write one more chapter to give you the lovey resolution we know everyone is wanting. ~.^ Please be patient while we complete it as I have to wait for his days off.))


End file.
